Torture
by stillewolfie
Summary: Di antara gelapnya perangkap, Nagisa mengharapkan satu hal; sosoknya yang tidak pernah datang—selamanya. "Mana yang kau pilih; hidup atau mati?" Dedicated for [Challenge] Kucing, Penguntit, Vodoo, dan Cinta Pertama! [AsaNagiKaru] CHAP 4 UP! FINISHED! RnR?
1. Pressura

**Normal POV**

Napasnya tertatih.

Sungguh, ia tidak kuat lagi.

Ruangan itu gelap. Oh, atau memang gelap karena matanya yang tertutup oleh kain hitam? Ia tidak tahu. Sungguh, ia masih berharap segala sesuatu yang dirinya alami hanyalah sebuah mimpi.

Mimpi buruk yang menghantui hidupnya; merenggut jiwa bagaikan hewan buas.

Sosoknya terkurung oleh rantai—terkunci bagaikan harta busuk; seolah dirinya begitu berharga, namun disiksa seperti benda yang tidak berguna.

Sekeras apapun ia berusaha, sekuat apapun kekuatannya, Shiota Nagisa benar-benar tidak bisa.

Semuanya sudah direnggut olehnya. Sosok brengsek yang selalu tersembunyi dibalik senyum palsunya.

Ruangan itu didominasi dengan penerangan yang terbuat dari obor-obor sederhana. Batu bata yang sudah lapuk menjadi tempat penginjakan manusia untuk melangkahkan kakinya. Jendelanya terbuat dari jeruji besi, dimana bagian itu tidak akan bisa dihancurkan dengan mudah. Dan disanalah ia berada, satu-satunya warna terang di antara warna keabu-abuan; manusia yang terkunci tanpa berbusana.

Mungkin itulah satu-satunya objek menarik yang dihasilkan di tempat itu. Hanya dia; Shiota Nagisa yang terdiam, dengan mata tertutup serta tubuhnya yang penuh luka. Memar, goresan, dan darah menghiasi tubuhnya yang telanjang. Sosok yang dulunya begitu ceria bagaikan langit musim panas itu kini telah menghilang; digantikan dengan sosoknya yang terdiam dengan tubuh tanpa jiwa.

Nagisa bahkan sudah tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Ia sudah lelah menerka-nerka kapan dirinya bisa pulang, bebas dan kembali menjadi dirinya yang lama. Oh, ia yakin dirinya sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan tubuh serta segalanya. Teman-temannya, saudara, keluarga—Nagisa bahkan tak yakin apa ia pernah memilikinya.

Perlahan, langkah itu mulai terdengar. Tanpa memikirkan, Nagisa sudah bisa menebak siapa gerangan yang berniat menjenguknya di tempat mengerikan seperti ini. Suara gesekan besi yang menghantam lantai bukan lagi ancaman, ia sudah sering merasakan benda itu bertabrakan dengan tubuhnya yang lemah. Karena itulah, saat orang itu sudah ada tepat di hadapannya, Nagisa diam saja. Ia tidak berniat untuk menyapa dengan senyuman.

"Nagisa-kun," Suaranya sangat manis, bagaikan es krim yang dikecap. Hanya saja, Nagisa benar-benar tidak tertipu lagi olehnya. "Bagaimana harimu?"

Nagisa tak menjawab.

"Kau mendengarku 'kan, Nagisa-kun?"

Pemuda yang dimaksud benar-benar tidak berniat untuk mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Oh, kau sudah berani menentangku?"

"..."

"Bagus," Langkahnya semakin mendekat. Tangan besarnya menyentuh pipi Nagisa. "Kau sangat berani. Aku menyukaimu yang seperti itu."

"..."

"Aku menganggapnya sebagai izin, Nagisa-kun. Jadi bolehkah—"

 **CTAR!**

Serangan itu menyergap, berkumpul menjadi satu sehingga menciptakan sebuah gelombang dahsyat di bahu Nagisa. Di dalam kegelapan, iris birunya membulat saat tubuhnya merasakan denyutan hampa yang terasa menyakitkan.

"AGH!"

 **CTAR! CTAR!**

Sebuah tali panas nan kuat itu terus mengenai tubuh Nagisa. Sontak, pemuda itu langsung jatuh tersungkur dengan tubuh tengkurap. Hal itu membuat sang pelaku mengarahkan pukulannya ke punggung si surai biru langit. Denyutan itu masih terasa, dan sangat menyakitkan. Suara jeritan menggema di ruangan tersebut dan terus terulang, seperti kaset rusak namun begitu indah di telinga Asano Gakushuu.

Nagisa berteriak, Gakushuu tersenyum setan. Pria berambut pirang terang itu begitu senang; begitu bahagia, ketika melihat tubuh yang telah ia rengkuh dalam kuncian rantai itu terjatuh, bergetar seiring dengan tangannya memukulkan cambuk ke seluruh tubuh. Oh, rasanya sangat membahagiakan. Ini adalah surga versi Gakushuu. Surga yang berisikan dirinya dan Nagisa seorang.

Cambukan itu berhenti di pukulan yang keberapa belas. Masih ada kehidupan disana, namun sayangnya tak terlihat baik untuk dipandang. Tubuh Nagisa yang pada awalnya memiliki darah serta memar yang mengering, kembali memiliki bekas luka baru. Goresan merah itu bagaikan lukisan yang dibuat Gakushuu pada Nagisa. Hanya saja, ia terlalu buta untuk menyadarkan dirinya bahwa perlakuannya sangat salah.

Asano Gakushuu telah dibutakan; oleh sesuatu yang abstrak bernama cinta.

Cinta yang diselimuti oleh dendam dengan sifat possesif yang setara.

 _'Oh, aku sangat mencintainya...'_

"Nagisa-kun," Ia berjongkok. Menatap sosok Nagisa yang mencoba untuk bangkit. Meski kaki dan tangannya terkunci oleh rantai, Nagisa tidak mau harga dirinya jatuh tepat di hadapan Gakushuu. Ia ingin bertahan. Nagisa akan menahan semuanya; demi kebebasan yang tak pernah kunjung datang. Sang pelaku yang menatapnya pun hanya tersenyum tipis dan menangkup dagu Nagisa dengan jemarinya. Ia mengelusnya pelan, lalu memajukan kepala dan membisikkan suatu hal yang membuat Nagisa menjerit di dalam hatinya. "Aku mencintaimu. Jadi bolehkah, kau menyebutkan namaku dengan suaramu yang indah itu?"

Sebuah tindakan yang dulunya akan ia lakukan sepenuh hati. Hanya saja, kini sudah terganti dengan sumpah serapah yang dilayangkan di dalam batin.

Nagisa tidak mau. Sungguh.

"A-Asano—" Bibirnya bergetar. Nagisa mengutuk namanya, nama yang telah ia ucapkan dari mulut kotornya. Darah yang merembes di bibirnya lantas ia kecap. "Asano G-Gakushuu-kun..."

Mendengar penuturannya, dibalik kegelapan, Gakushuu tersenyum lebar—memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih itu.

 _Begitu indah._

 _Sangat mengerikan._

Dan tanpa mereka sadari, dibalik jeruji besi yang menampakkan cahaya matahari dari luar, seekor kucing yang menjadi awal permasalahan itu menatap mereka; dengan tatapan polos seolah tidak tahu apa-apa.

.

.

.

 **TORTURE**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by Matsui Yuusei**

 **Torture by stillewolfie**

 **[Gakushuu & Nagisa & Karma]**

OOC, AU, yaoi, typo, etc.

 **—challenge: kucing, penguntit, vodoo, dan cinta pertama—**

.

.

S **EC** TI **ON** O **NE**

(Pressura)

.

.

Pelajaran Akuntasi menjadi jadwal terakhirnya Rabu itu. Setelah membereskan segala peralatan alat tulisnya, Nagisa berniat keluar dari kelas untuk mencari teman seperjuangan. Pria yang kini berstatus sebagai siswa di SMA Kunugigaoka itu segera pergi kala guru telah keluar. Dan Shiota Nagisa langsung tersentak ketika dirinya mendapati teman yang dimaksud, Akabane Karma, telah menunggunya disamping pintu kelas.

"Yo, Nagisa-kun."

"Karma-kun."

Mereka saling bertukar sapa sebentar dan memutuskan untuk pergi beriringan. Tujuan mereka saat itu adalah pergi ke perpustakaan, sebuah media tempat yang cocok untuk belajar. Sebenarnya, Nagisa-lah yang meminta Karma untuk menemaninya ke perpustakaan. Selagi dirinya ingin diajari oleh Karma mengenai tugas Karasuma-sensei yang akan dikumpulkan dua minggu ke depan, Nagisa juga ingin mencari referensi buku Bahasa untuk ujian praktek yang nanti diadakan keesokan harinya.

Semua orang tahu, bahwa Karma dan Nagisa adalah teman dekat. Intinya, jarak mereka tidak pernah terpisahkan. Oh, tentu saja; Karma adalah teman berharga, begitu pula sebaliknya. Mereka sudah berteman semenjak menduduki bangku SMP, dan kebetulan yang sangat indah bila bertemu kembali dengan sahabat saat mereka menjejakkan kaki di bangku SMA. Itu hanyalah sebuah alasan sederhana dan paling masuk akal. Tapi bagi salah satunya, ada hal lain yang membuat mereka lengket sampai sekarang.

 _Perasaan._

Tanpa sepengetahuan Karma, Nagisa menyimpan sebuah perasaan. Perasaan yang melebihi seorang teman, perasaan yang memiliki arti dalam. Cinta, namanya. Nagisa mencintainya, ia menyayangi Karma melebihi seorang teman. Remaja berparas manis itu mengetahuinya, namun ia memutuskan untuk menyimpannya sendiri secara sederhana.

Nagisa tahu, perasaan ini tabu. Laki-laki tidak berhak memiliki perasaan cinta terhadap laki-laki pula. Itu dilarang dalam segi dunia, sehingga ia memutuskan untuk tidak mengumbarnya langsung pada Karma. Selain itu, ia takut. Nagisa takut bila Karma mengetahuinya, maka pria berambut merah yang selama ini menjadi sahabat tersayang akan meninggalkannya dengan perasaan jijik dan hampa.

Oh, Nagisa tidak akan membiarkannya begitu saja.

"Jadi," Setelah duduk di meja yang cocok, Karma menatap Nagisa yang sedang membuka buku-bukunya, berniat menunjukkan atensi kesusahan yang diberikan oleh guru Karasuma. "Nagisa-kun hanya ingin memintaku mengerjakan ini?"

"Bukan mengerjakan, Karma-kun. Tapi membantu," Nagisa tersenyum kecil. Ia memegang pensil. "Bagaimana kau menyelesaikan persamaan ini? Padahal aku yakin kalau menggunakan cara cepat, hasilnya dapat diperoleh dengan mudah, 'kan? Lalu kenapa—"

"Tidak tidak," Layaknya seorang dosen handal, Karma merebut pensil dari tangan sahabatnya. Mengetuk ujung runcing pensil tersebut pada persamaan yang ditulis di buku Nagisa. "Tidak semua soal dapat diselesaikan dengan cara cepat, Nagisa-kun. Seharusnya kau melakukan rumus _gradien_ dulu, baru turunkan. Nah, baru kau masukkan angkanya, lalu subtitusikan."

Dengan bibir yang sedikit terbuka, Nagisa memperhatikan tangan Karma yang bergerak lincah di buku coretan. Namun ketika pria bersurai merah menuliskan rumus _gradien_ normal, tiba-tiba ia mengalihkan pandangan. Nagisa memerhatikan tangan besar Karma yang bergerak menuliskan angka matematika yang sangat mematikan. Ia menatapnya penuh arti, berbinar seolah mendapat sesuatu yang berharga. Andaikan saja, Nagisa dapat menyentuhnya, menggenggam jemari itu dengan miliknya. Seandainya saja, mereka bisa bersama, berpegangan tangan, dan berci—

"Nagisa-kun?"

Bagaikan dihempaskan ke dunia nyata, orang yang dimaksud tersentak. Nagisa mengerjap, "Y-Ya?"

"Ada apa?" Alis Karma sedikit bertaut. Ia terlihat bingung. "Kau melamun."

"Ah, m-maaf..."

Awalnya, anak tunggal Akabane itu sedikit heran. Ia menerka ada apa gerangan dengan sahabat birunya. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, Karma melanjutkan penjelasan. Ia bahkan sudah tidak peduli lagi kalau Nagisa mendengarkan atau tidak, ia hanya berharap permintaan sahabatnya ini bisa diselesaikan dengan cepat dan pria itu bisa pulang dan tidur nyenyak di apartemen pribadinya.

Hanya saja, Nagisa sebaliknya. Pemuda itu terdiam, memperhatikan siluet wajah rupawan milik Karma. Garis lehernya yang keras, kulit putih, serta iris tembaga yang selalu membuat Nagisa terbawa mimpi. Oh, jangan lupa helaian rambutnya yang mencuat itu. Berwarna merah, sangat terang dan menyilaukan, begitu hebat di saat yang bersamaan. Nagisa menyukai tiap hal yang ada di dalam diri Karma. Semuanya indah. Sempurna.

Nagisa menyukainya. Ia mencintai Karma sepenuh hatinya.

 _Beginikah memiliki perasaan terhadap cinta pertama?_

Karma adalah teman, sahabat, dan cinta pertama Nagisa. Pria itulah yang membuatnya mengerti apa arti sebuah kehidupan. Si surai merah-lah yang membebaskannya dari stress yang melanda. Nagisa bersyukur akan hal itu. Mengingat masa kecilnya yang tidak bisa dibilang baik, membuat Shiota Nagisa begitu senang bisa bertemu dengan seorang Akabane Karma.

Andaikan saja, status mereka bisa melebihi apa yang Nagisa inginkan.

Seandainya saja, _kami-sama_ ingin mengabulkan keinginannya.

Namun, ia tahu Karma tidak menyukainya. _Karma memang menyayanginya, sebagai seorang teman._

Nagisa menghela napas.

Entah mengapa pemikiran tersebut mampu membuatnya sangat kecewa.

.

.

 **~ challenge: torture ~**

.

.

Siapa yang tidak mengenal seorang Asano Gakushuu?

Seorang pria yang terkenal akan ketenarannya di masa SMP dan SMA Kunugigaoka. Seorang pemuda yang berhasil menduduki kursi ketua OSIS untuk yang kedua kalinya. Seseorang yang berhasil meraih peringkat pertama tiap tahunnya. Seseorang yang dikenal karena ketampanan, kepintaran, serta senyumnya yang mempesona. Asano Gakushuu adalah pria idaman setiap wanita karena kepribadiannya yang sangat memungkinkan.

Setidaknya, begitulah pemikiran semua orang.

Sekarang, disinilah ia berada. Gakushuu hanya terdiam di depan pintu kelas, menatap dua sosok manusia yang sedang berbicara dengan sangat bahagia. Warna merah dan biru itu perlahan mulai meninggalkan koridor kelas, berbelok ke kanan untuk menuju tempat lainnya. Pria dewasa itu hanya diam disana, memikirkan segala sesuatu yang ada dengan praduga andalannya.

 _Shiota Nagisa._

Sebuah nama muncul di kepalanya. Penampakan berupa pemuda mungil, rambut selembut langit yang dikuncir, serta wajahnya yang bahkan melebihi perempuan cantik. Seorang pemuda yang eksistensinya mampu membuat Gakushuu tertarik. Ia mengerti dan sangat memahaminya secara detil kalau Shiota Nagisa adalah seseorang yang menarik.

 _Oh, dan bagaimana Asano Gakushuu yang dihormati bisa mengenal Shiota Nagisa yang bahkan atensinya jarang diketahui?_

Sebenarnya, pertemuan mereka didasarkan oleh suatu kebetulan. Kalau saja ayahnya yang menyebalkan itu tidak menyuruhnya pergi ke perpustakaan, mungkin sampai sekarang Gakushuu tidak akan mengenal Nagisa hingga detik terus berjalan.

Pertama kali menjejakkan kaki ke surga penuh buku itu, Gakushuu menemukan sosok tersebut terduduk di meja pengawas. Di saat itulah Gakushuu mengetahui; bahwa Shiota Nagisa merupakan salah satu siswa yang mengikuti klub perpustakaan, sehingga membuat si surai langit harus mengawasi ruangan itu setiap hari Selasa dan Jumat. Nah, fakta itulah yang diketahui Gakushuu tentang Nagisa. Dan entah mengapa, manik biru milik pemuda mungil tersebut membuatnya terpaku.

Saat itu, Gakushuu mencari buku tebal tentang hukum politik dunia. Ia tidak mau repot-repot untuk berkeliling ruangan hanya untuk mencari buku yang diinginkan ayahnya. Karena itulah, cara tercepat adalah menanyakan petugas perpus; dimana saat itu Nagisa-lah yang bertugas. Gakushuu menghampiri Nagisa dan memamerkan senyum palsunya.

"Selamat siang," Nagisa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang dibaca. "Saya ingin mencari buku tentang hukum dasar politik. Apa ada disini?"

"Tunggu sebentar," Gakushuu memperhatikan bagaimana tangan itu bergerak, mengambil buku besar yang ia yakini sebagai simpanan judul buku yang terdaftar. "Rak bagian F. Bisa dilihat dari lorong depan, dekat jendela sebelah kanan, Asano-kun."

Gakushuu tidak terkejut. "Kau mengenalku?"

Nagisa tersenyum. "Tidak ada yang tidak mengenal ketua dewan murid sekolah ini."

Saat itulah, Gakushuu terpana.

"Oh, begitukah? Terima kasih."

Percakapan mereka pun berakhir.

Darisitu, Gakushuu mulai mengawasi. Ia akhirnya tahu seluk-beluk kehidupan dari seorang Shiota Nagisa. Anak itu merupakan salah satu siswa di kelas 2-C, seorang petugas perpustakaan, tinggal bersama sang ibu di sebuah apartemen murah di distrik Shinjuku, murid kesayangan Koro-sensei, dan memiliki sahabat dekat bernama Akabane Karma.

Dalam kesunyian, Gakushuu tertawa pelan.

Bila dipikir-pikir, Nagisa benar-benar menarik perhatian, sampai-sampai Gakushuu rela mengikuti, mengetahui, dan mengawasi semua hal yang berkaitan tentang pemuda bersurai biru itu. Ah, semuanya begitu indah bagi Gakushuu bila sudah berpikir tentang pujaan hatinya.

 _Pujaan hati?_

Tentu saja.

"Nah, aku harus memulai darimana?"

Sejak pertemuan pertama, Gakushuu sudah jatuh ke pesona Nagisa hingga dasar terdalam.

.

.

 **~ challenge: torture ~**

.

.

 **Ebisu Station, Tokyo.**

Seperti biasa, mereka kembali bersama. Langit yang berwarna kejinggaan membuat Nagisa harus terpisah dari Karma. Rumah mereka berlawanan, sehingga pemuda itu memutuskan untuk mengantarkan Karma hanya sampai ke depan stasiun saja. Yang diantar pun sepertinya tidak keberatan, bahkan ia begitu senang ketika melihat kepedulian Nagisa yang berlebihan.

Tautan tangan yang awalnya bersatu itu terlepas, Karma tersenyum pelan. "Sampai jumpa besok, Nagisa-kun." Ia melambaikan tangan. "Kalau kau butuh bantuan, telpon saja aku."

"Um," Nagisa mengangguk, melambaikan tangannya pula kearah Karma yang sudah ingin memasuki kereta. "Sampai jumpa, Karma-kun."

Dan sosok pria berambut merah itu pun menghilang.

Shiota Nagisa tetap tidak melangkahkan kakinya ketika kereta yang membawa Karma telah telah berjalan. Ia hanya terdiam, berdiri disana, mengabaikan puluhan orang yang sibuk melewati kehadirannya di tengah-tengah. Sebentar lagi, sore akan berakhir, dan kalau saja Nagisa tidak pulang ke rumah sebelum makan malam, maka ia akan dimarahi ibunya lagi.

Tangan yang tadinya digenggam oleh sang pujaan hati pun mengerat. Namun, wajah Nagisa datar-datar saja, seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Ia perlahan mulai berbalik dan hendak pulang, melangkahkan kakinya ke apartemen kepunyaan. Hanya saja, saat sudah ingin sampai ke tempat penyebrangan, dengkuran halus yang berasal dari kakinya pun mampu membuatnya menoleh ke bawah.

"Eh?"

Ekornya yang dilindungi bulu itu bergoyang pelan, menggelitiki kaki Nagisa yang dibalut oleh celana. Mata birunya mengerjap, lalu tersenyum sumringah kala mendapati seekor kucing manis berbulu putih sedang bermanja-manja dengan dirinya. Pelan-pelan—Nagisa berharap ia tidak mendapat cakaran—tangannya mengangkat tubuh gembul kucing tersebut. Dan disitulah, Nagisa terpana saat menatap sepasang mata merah memandangi wajahnya pula.

' _M-Manisnya...'_

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia mendapati seekor kucing dengan mata berwarna merah. Kucing betina, berbulu putih, dengan kalung yang terbalut di leher. Kerincing loncengnya membuat Nagisa tersentak. Ia menghela napas perlahan dan melangkah tanpa tujuan.

"Kau kehilangan majikanmu, ya?"

Di tengah pelukan hangat, kucing tersebut mendengkur pelan.

"Kuanggap sebagai ya." Nagisa tersenyum lebar. Ia senang ada suatu hal yang membuatnya mengulur waktu untuk pulang ke rumah. "Kalau begitu, ayo cari majikanmu."

Dengkuran berhenti, mulut mungilnya terbuka.

" _Meong~_ "

Nagisa mulai mempercepat langkah, memerhatikan semua orang yang mendahuluinya. Menebak-nebak siapa gerangan yang telah kehilangan hewan peliharaan. Namun ketika dirinya berhenti di ujung jalan, Nagisa tidak menemukan kandidat yang kuat. Hari sudah beranjak malam, namun sepertinya usaha untuk mencari majikan kucing yang ada dipelukannya gagal.

"Um, sepertinya kau harus menginap di rumahku malam ini—"

"Itu tidak perlu, Nagisa-kun."

Sontak, kepalanya menoleh. Nagisa mengerjap kaget ketika menatap siluet besar yang ada di hadapannya. Bahkan ia tidak sadar bahwa dirinya sudah terbawa ke daerah pertokoan. Lampu-lampu jalan yang berjejer itu menyala, membuat penglihatannya mengetahui siapa gerangan yang telah menegurnya barusan.

"Asano-kun?"

"Selamat malam," Asano Gakushuu menyapa. Ia melirik kucing yang ada dipelukan sang pria berambut biru muda. "Maaf merepotkanmu, Nagisa-kun. Tapi ini kucingku." Sepasang biru itu berbinar. "Terima kasih sudah menjaganya. Kalau tidak ada kau, mungkin Shiro sudah berkeliaran."

Nagisa melirik kucing yang menatap Gakushuu pula. Ia pun menyerahkan hewan tersebut pada sang pemiliknya. "Ah, tidak apa kok. Aku juga senang melihat kucing selucu Shiro." Nagisa terkekeh. "Aku tidak menyangka Asano-kun memelihara kucing."

"Begitukah?" Tangan Gakushuu mengeruk-ngeruk punggung Shiro gemas, membuat kucing itu semakin nyaman dipelukan sang majikan. "Dari kecil aku memang menyukai kucing, Nagisa-kun."

Nagisa mengangguk pelan. Tanpa sadar, dirinya sudah berjalan beriringan dengan sang ketua dewan. "Pasti menyenangkan diperbolehkan memelihara hewan. Asano-kun jadi tidak kesepian."

"Tidak juga," Gakushuu menjawab. "Meski manja, Shiro juga nakal. Contohnya seperti ini, ia merepotkanmu dan membuatmu harus mencariku hingga larut malam begini, Nagisa-kun."

"Itu tidak masalah bagiku."

"Baguslah kalau begitu."

Malam sudah benar-benar terlihat, bulan sabit muncul di tengah permukaan langit. Nagisa yang tersadar apa yang mereka lakukan, lantas bertanya lagi. "Asano-kun tidak pulang?"

"Tidak sebelum kau sampai ke rumah."

Nagisa tersenyum miris. "Aku 'kan bisa pulang sendiri..."

Gakushuu tersenyum kecil. "Anggap saja ini balasanku atas usahamu hari ini, Nagisa-kun."

Dan Nagisa memutuskan untuk tidak membantah Gakushuu lagi.

"Nagisa-kun."

"Ya, Asano-kun?"

"Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu."

Jalanan yang ditempuh mereka entah mengapa tidak begitu padat. Di tengah kerlipan lampu, Nagisa tahu Gakushuu telah tersenyum. Dengan memeluk Shiro yang masih ada dipelukannya, ia pun bertanya. "Apa kau menyukai Akabane-kun?"

Pertanyaan yang mampu membuat darah Nagisa terhantam ke bawah.

Wajahnya pucat.

"Apa maksudmu, Asano-kun?"

Gakushuu tertawa pelan. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya, menebak apa perkiraanku selama ini benar atau tidak."

Nagisa diam saja. Seolah, pertanyaan yang diutarakan oleh Gakushuu adalah pertanyaan tersulit di dunia. Bahkan ia tidak dapat menyembunyikan raut keterkejutannya, membuat tebakan sang ketua dewan benar adanya. Perlahan, senyum itu kembali ada. Gakushuu menatap Nagisa dengan wajah palsunya. "Semua sudah terbaca, Nagisa-kun. Semua yang kau lakukan terhadap Akabane-kun terlihat jelas di mataku."

 _Apa maksudnya itu?_

"K-Kau—" Memang ini tidak mungkin. Sebuah perkiraan bodoh yang tidak masuk di akal tiba-tiba merasuki pikiran Nagisa. Oh, mungkin dirinya yang terlalu bodoh untuk menunjukkan perasaannya pada Karma, sehingga ia tidak sadar bahwa tatapannya mampu membuat semua orang mengetahui perasaan pemuda itu terhadap sang surai berwarna merah. Ya, itu benar, 'kan? "—darimana kau tahu...?"

 _Oh, tentu semuanya ia tahu._

Asano Gakushuu mendengus. Ia menatap langsung manik biru yang mencuri perhatiannya itu. "Semua, Nagisa-kun," Ia memajukan kepala, menatap wajah cantik Nagisa dari dekat. "Aku mengetahui segalanya tentangmu."

 _Apa?_

"Kepribadian, perasaan, bahkan masalah tentang keluargamu—aku mengetahui semuanya." Nagisa mematung. Gakushuu tersenyum. "Apa selama ini kau tidak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang selalu mengintaimu dari belakang?"

Darah pemuda bersurai biru itu berdesir. Tubuhnya terlalu kaku untuk digerakkan. Demi apapun, Nagisa ingin kabur; ia ingin pergi dari tatapan Asano Gakushuu yang membeku.

"A-Asano-kun—"

Nagisa hampir memekik ketika kedua tangan yang awalnya memangku Shiro itu berada di bahunya, mencengkram bahunya erat. Gakushuu mengunci pandangan Nagisa. Pemuda bersurai biru itu terdiam, menatap mata _violet_ yang begitu gelap dan mematikan.

 _Siapa? Dia siapa?_

Segala gambaran tentang Asano Gakushuu yang sopan, baik hati, dan hangat itu pupus seketika. Ketika melihat kepribadian Gakushuu yang sesungguhnya, Nagisa langsung tersadar. Semua fakta itu bohong, hanya isu, hanyalah sebuah perkataan omong kosong dari semua orang yang tidak tahu. Tapi, Nagisa sekarang bukanlah orang-orang tersebut. Karena tepat di depannya, di hadapannya seorang, Asano Gakushuu memperlihatkan taring sesungguhnya.

Kaki Nagisa bergetar hebat. Jiwanya seolah direnggut paksa oleh sepasang mata milik ketua dewan.

Kepala dimajukan, bibir tepat di telinga kanan sang pria idaman—

—dan di detik selanjutnya, Asano Gakushuu meninggalkan Shiota Nagisa dalam keadaan terduduk di tengah keramaian.

.

.

 _"Aku jatuh cinta padamu. Tinggalkan Akabane itu dan datanglah kepadaku."_

.

.

 ** _continued_**

.

.

 **a bit little long notes:**

 **hai teman-teman dari fandom assassination classroom. aku baru di fandom ini ihi. jadi mohon bantuannya ya!**

 **well, ff ini merupakan ff debutku untuk maju ke fandom ini, sekaligus untuk meramaikan event yang dibuat oleh admin dari suatu fanpage di facebook. :D**

 **jadi yang pengen ikut, bisa dilihat di grup FFnW yang ada di facebook. ikutan, yuk! :'3**

 **ah dan satu lagi, tamatnya ff ini bisa di chapter depan atau chapter tiga. itu bergantung sama panjangnya chapter depan besok ihi. unsur bonekanya belum keliatan ya? udah ah di chapter depan aja. /plak**

.

.

 **glosarium**

 **torture:** siksaan — **section:** bagian **— pressura:** tekanan

.

.

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca!**

 **Mind to Review? :)**


	2. Catastrophe

**Normal POV**

 **Falconer Cafe, Tokyo.**

Hari ini, Akabane Karma merasa ada yang aneh.

Ketika dirinya sedang bersantai di atap sepulang sekolah, ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau seseorang yang ada di depannya sekarang mengajaknya untuk bertemu secara tiba-tiba. Sebuah fakta yang sangat tidak ia duga. Sebenarnya ini bukan masalah besar kalau saja bukan Shiota Nagisa yang menariknya menuju kafe seberang sekolah.

Tidak tidak, bukannya Karma merasa keberatan dengan pertemuan ini. Hanya saja, Nagisa terlihat aneh. Ia menyimpulkannya berdasarkan gerakan-gerakan Nagisa yang mencurigakan. Sikap dan tingkahnya hari ini perlu dipertanyakan. Karma tahu ada yang disembunyikan oleh pemuda berparas manis tersebut. Karena itulah, ia tidak menolak saat Nagisa memaksa untuk menemaninya meski hanya melepas penat.

Detik jarum jam terus terdengar, Karma menunggu Nagisa untuk berbicara. Tapi pemuda yang dimaksud sama sekali belum bersuara semenjak mereka sampai ke tempat itu lima belas menit yang lalu. _Milkshake vanilla_ yang disediakan oleh pelayan saja diabaikannya, Karma bingung dengan tingkah Nagisa yang mengganggu atensinya.

"Nagisa-kun," Karma mengetuk jarinya ke meja sekali, dan itu berhasil. "Dalam rangka apa kau mengajakku kesini, hm?"

Shiota Nagisa melirik Karma yang merasa bosan. Ah, ia tahu bahwa perlakuannya ini mampu menggelitiki praduga Karma. Ia tahu, ia mengerti bahwa Karma mengkhawatirkannya. Ia merasa cemas, Nagisa tahu itu. Namun untuk pertama kali, si kuncir biru tak ingin menjawab jujur apa yang ditanya oleh sang surai merah.

Ini semua berawal dari peristiwa malam itu. Ketika Nagisa bertemu dengan Asano Gakushuu, sang ketua dewan nomor satu di OSIS. Segala perkataan yang dikatakan oleh orang itu mampu membuat Nagisa berpikir. Setiap hari, tiap malam ketika ia ingin tidur, pasti pernyataan Gakushuu yang begitu mutlak itu menggelitiki otaknya, menghantuinya dengan seringai mengerikan. Iris ungunya yang tidak berbohong, senyum palsunya yang pupus, serta sindiran khusus yang ditujukan untuk Nagisa dari Gakushuu. Semuanya nyata. Nagisa tidak yakin sudah berapa lama orang itu mengawasinya, bahkan demi apapun ia tidak pernah merasakan kehadiraan Gakushuu yang mengerikan.

Nagisa menghela napas.

" _Ne_ , Karma-kun..."

"Hm?"

"Apa kau dekat dengan Asano-kun?"

 _Asano Gakushuu._

Sebuah nama yang sudah tidak asing di telinga Karma. Oh, bahkan ia sering melihat nama itu di daftar kejuaraan. Selama dua tahun terakhir, Akabane Karma dan Asano Gakushuu selalu bersaing untuk mendapatkan peringkat tertinggi di setiap ujian yang diselenggarakan oleh sekolah. Bahkan mereka tidak jarang melemparkan hinaan setiap bertemu di berbagai tempat. Nagisa mengetahui hal tersebut. Maka dari itu, ia bertanya pada Karma apakah memang ia dekat dengan Gakushuu atau tidak. Perlahan, Karma mendengus pelan. Ia menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Nagisa dengan sendok gelas milik kafe disana. "Kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya, Nagisa-kun?"

"Aku... hanya ingin tahu."

"Kalau kau ingin mengetahuinya, kami _sangaatt_ dekat." Karma terkekeh janggal. "Saking dekatnya, aku ingin menyumpahinya seumur hidup, Nagisa-kun."

Karma tertawa iblis. Nagisa tersenyum miris.

"Sebenarnya bukan begitu..."

"Oh, lalu? Kau ada masalah dengannya?" Karma bertanya, wajahnya dimiringkan. "Kalau kau mau, aku bisa menghajarnya untukmu."

"I-Itu tidak perlu, Karma-kun." Menghela napas sebagai permulaan, Nagisa mengambil minuman yang tertera di meja dan menyedot isinya. "Aku 'kan hanya bertanya. Kalau kau sampai menghajarnya, kau akan di- _skors_ lagi..."

Karma terkekeh. Ia mengambil kopinya. "Kau pikir aku peduli?"

Nagisa terdiam sesaat. Diam-diam ia menatap Karma yang sibuk menambahkan gula ke dalam kopinya. Iris tembaga itu membuatnya sedikit tenang. Segala sesuatu yang ada di dalam diri Karma membuat Nagisa terasa nyaman. Ia sadar, bila ada si surai merah disampingnya, maka semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Karma tidak akan meninggalkannya, Nagisa tahu itu. Karena itulah, ia bisa tenang untuk sekarang.

 _Ya, semuanya pasti akan baik-baik saja._

.

.

.

 **TORTURE**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by Matsui Yuusei**

 **Torture by stillewolfie**

 **[Gakushuu & Nagisa & Karma]**

OOC, AU, yaoi, typo, etc.

 **rating mature teens untuk adegan kekerasan yang implisit**

 **—challenge: kucing, penguntit, vodoo, dan cinta pertama—**

.

.

 **SE** CT **I** O **N** **T** WO

(Catastrophe)

.

.

Lagi-lagi, Karma mendengus kesal. Wajahnya terlihat tidak senang, dan bibirnya terus berkomat-kamit tidak jelas. Pemuda yang termasuk jajaran orang populer itu sedang kesal dengan orang tua yang duduk di meja kehormatan. Berkali-kali ia menarik napas dan menghembuskannya kasar, menandakan bahwa ia benci melihat salah satu guru di sekolahnya mulai bertindak.

"Kau ketahuan membolos kemarin. Benar begitu, Akabane-san?" Karma bersumpah ia tidak akan sudi namanya disebut oleh mulut kotornya. Melihat wajahnya saja sudah membuat pemuda itu teringat oleh seseorang. Ia memutar bola mata, dan menatap nyalang kedua manik gelap milik sang kepala sekolah. "Aku tahu kau pintar, tapi hal itu tidak cukup untuk membuatmu bertindak seenaknya."

"Lalu kenapa? Kau ingin menghukumku lagi?" Karma menjawab dengan nada datar, meski ada nada tidak suka yang ia keluarkan. "Lakukan sesukamu, pak tua. Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan semua ini."

Asano Gakuho menghela napas. Ia sudah lelah dihina seperti itu oleh anak didiknya. Sikap lawanan yang diberikan Karma padanya mengingatkan dirinya akan seseorang. Namun sayangnya, status Karma lebih rendah dibandingkan anaknya. Membuat Gakuho harus menahan sikap dinginnya terhadap anak itu.

"Aku hanya memberikan peringatan padamu kali ini, Akabane-san." Gakuho telah membuat keputusan. Ia akan mengampuninya. "Tapi kalau kau sampai melakukannya lagi, aku tidak segan-segan akan memanggil orang tuamu untuk mendiskusikan sikapmu di sekolah ini."

Akabane Karma lagi-lagi terlihat meremehkan. Ia menaikkan bahunya asal. "Ya, terserah apa katamu." Karma berbalik, melangkah dengan gaya khasnya dan berniat pergi dari ruangan itu. "Sudah kubilang, mereka tidak akan peduli." Dan ia pun pergi.

Pria paruh baya yang merupakan jelmaan tua dari Asano Gakushuu itu menghela napas lelah. Ia bingung apa tindakan yang harus dilakukan untuk ke depannya. Akabane Karma merupakan salah satu siswa bermasalah yang ada di Kunugigaoka. Tapi prestasi anak itu tidaklah sembarangan. Meski nakal, Karma merupakan siswa terpintar setelah anaknya. Itu merupakan suatu penghalang besar bagi Gakuho untuk mengeluarkannya dari sekolah.

 _Akabane Karma tidak bisa diremehkan._

Ia pun menghela napasnya pelan.

.

.

 **~ challenge: torture ~**

.

.

Satu minggu sudah terlewat semenjak hari itu. Jam istirahat baru dimulai, dengan perasaan tenang Shiota Nagisa membereskan buku-bukunya yang sempat berantakan di atas meja. Ia pun berdiri dan menyapa pelan teman-temannya yang masih berniat tinggal di kelas. Pemuda itu keluar sembari membawa dua _bento_ ; untuknya dan untuk Karma.

Dalam hati, Nagisa bersyukur. Ia senang ternyata _kami-sama_ masih menyayanginya, sehingga membuat pemuda itu tak lagi terkena masalah. Meski berada di dalam sekolah, Nagisa jarang bertemu dengan Gakushuu. Walaupun ia adalah salah satu dewan OSIS yang sangat sibuk, bukan berarti Nagisa tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan pemuda berkedok sial itu.

Langkahnya begitu ringan, senandung ia lantunkan. Hari ini ia memasak bekal lebih, membuat Nagisa berpikir ia akan membagi hasil kerja kerasnya itu dengan Karma. Mereka sudah berjanji akan bertemu di atap sekolah, tempat kesukaan Karma bila ingin membolos pelajaran. Hanya saja, sepertinya si surai merah sedikit terlambat mengingat panggilan kepala sekolah yang diumumkan tak lama sebelum jam pelajaran pertama dimulai. Nagisa sudah bisa menebak mereka tengah membicarakan tingkah Karma yang lagi-lagi kurang sesuai.

Namun, ketika ingin menaiki tangga atap, matanya tak bisa mencegah satu sosok yang begitu mencolok di tengah kerumunan. Nagisa tersentak, tubuhnya kaku seketika, segala ingatan masa lalu berputar di otaknya. Seringai mengerikan, mata yang tajam, serta perkataan itu tiba-tiba merasukinya ketika iris biru itu memantulkan sesosok manusia yang tidak ingin ditemuinya.

Asano Gakushuu beserta kroni-kroninya sedang berjalan kearahnya. Otomatis, tatapan mereka pun bertemu. Iris ungu yang datar menatap manik biru yang membulat takut. Setelah satu minggu, mereka kembali bertatapan, di lorong sekolah yang menghubungkan atap dengan lantai kelas. Nagisa menahan napasnya saat ia melihat ukiran senyum Gakushuu yang terlihat mencurigakan. Pemuda mungil itu lantas mengambil tindakan, ia mencoba untuk berjalan di sisi lain dan melewati gerombolan yang terlihat sibuk satu sama lain itu.

Namun, saat ingin melewati Gakushuu, tiba-tiba bahu Nagisa terasa berat. Kepalanya pusing mendadak. Ia bisa saja terjatuh bila tidak mengingat segala sesuatu yang ada. Menghela napas dan membulatkan tekad, Nagisa kembali berjalan dan menjauhkan diri dari Asano Gakushuu yang terlihat biasa saja.

Di saat itulah, firasat janggal mulai datang.

 _Bahwa semuanya tidak berjalan sesuai dengan keinginannya._

.

.

 **~ challenge: torture ~**

.

.

Budi Pekerti adalah salah satu kelas paling akhir pada hari Senin sore itu. Kelas tersebut bukanlah kelas populer karena memang bukan mata pelajaran wajib dan tidak begitu berpengaruh pada nilai rapot. Murid-murid yang biasanya mengikuti pelajaran itu biasanya merupakan golongan siswa yang kelewat rajin dan terlalu religius. Namun, masalahnya adalah salah satu murid tersebut adalah Shiota Nagisa, siswa berpenampilan rapi dan terlalu cantik untuk ukuran laki-laki itu mengikuti pelajaran ini; membuat Karma mau tak mau harus meninggalkannya ketika jam pelajaran wajib resmi selesai. Oh ayolah, meski si surai merah berniat menunggunya di atap sekolah—untuk tidur tentunya—Nagisa tak mau merepotkannya. Karena itulah, setelah semuanya bubar dan berniat pulang, Nagisa melangkah sendirian ke ruang loker kepunyaan. Ia ingin mengambil buku-bukunya yang akan dipelajari nanti malam.

Saat itu sudah pukul enam tepat. Semua murid sudah pulang dan tinggal Nagisa-lah yang tinggal di tempat itu. Langkahnya menggema seiring dengan lampu koridor yang menyala di atap-atap ruangan. Nagisa yakin tinggal dirinya dan petugas bersih-bersih yang setiap hari membereskan sekolah waktu itu. Semburat kejinggaan dapat ia lihat dari jendela bening yang tertera di lantai pertama. Akhirnya, Nagisa sampai di tempat jejeran loker berada. Ia menghela napasnya sejenak dan tersenyum.

Setelah jam istirahat dan waktunya berduaan dengan Karma berakhir, Nagisa masih memikirkan segala peristiwa yang terjadi antara dirinya dengan ketua dewan. Sepertinya Gakushuu tidak berniat mengumbar rahasia terbesarnya itu, mengingat satu minggu terakhir tenang-tenang saja, tidak ada sindiran ataupun olokan menjijikkan yang ditujukan untuk dirinya. Bahkan Karma baik-baik saja, ia jahil seperti biasa—menandakan kalau semuanya masih terjadi pada umumnya.

 _Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan, benar—_

Nagisa membuka pintu lokernya.

— _'kan...?_

Darah pun seolah langsung hilang di wajahnya.

Nagisa mundur; selangkah, dua langkah. Matanya terpaku pada isi yang ada di dalam loker kepunyaan. Pupilnya yang besar itu perlahan mengecil, wajahnya pucat, dan bibirnya gemetar. Ia tidak berkata apa-apa, Nagisa terlalu syok dengan isi yang ada di dalam loker tersebut. Tas sekolah yang awalnya ia pegang langsung terjatuh, disusul dengan tangannya yang gemetar hebat. Ia tidak mengerti. Sungguh, apa yang terjadi—

"A-a-a—" Seluruh tubuhnya berkeringat, bergetar, dan ia pun terjatuh. Tanpa aba-aba, air matanya mengalir. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Nagisa menjerit kencang, seolah ia baru saja mendapatkan suatu kabar yang mengerikan. _Imej_ laki-lakinya langsung pupus ketika merasakan tangisan deras yang mengalir di kedua pipinya. Ia menggeleng-geleng keras, berharap pemandangan yang barusan ia lihat hanyalah suatu ilusi belaka. Hanya saja, itu nyata. Nagisa yakin ia bukan berdelusi semata. Semuanya terlihat jelas tadi. Karena itulah, suatu fakta menandakan bahwa darisitu kehidupan Nagisa mulai berubah menjadi malapetaka.

Disana, di lokernya, terdapat bangkai ayam berbulu cokelat kemerahan, lehernya patah dan darahnya mengalir di sepanjang ruang loker Nagisa. Darahnya mengotori semua buku pelajaran yang ada serta kotak _bento_ yang ia makan bersama Karma tadi siang. Ditambah lagi, di dekat bangkai ayam tersebut terdapat suatu boneka _vodoo_ yang cukup kotor. Bentuknya berupa sosok yang sangat Nagisa kenal. Boneka tersebut dibentuk berdasarkan rupa seseorang yang tak pernah disangkanya. Boneka _vodoo_ itu berbentuk seperti pria, dengan rambut sebahu yang terbuat dari kain wol berwarna merah. Matanya terbuat dari manik-manik berwarna kuning emas.

 _Nagisa yakin, itu Karma._

Bukannya mereda, tangisan Nagisa malah mengencang. Untuk pertama kalinya semenjak ia memasuki masa SMA, ia bisa menangis sekencang itu. Terakhir ia menangis dan menjerit seperti itu sewaktu mendengar perceraian ibu dan ayahnya saat dirinya masih kecil. Hal tersebut membuat emosinya semakin meluap dan air matanya pun semakin deras.

Ia berharap ada seseorang. _Karma_ —Nagisa membutuhkan Karma.

Hanya saja, tubuhnya terlalu kaku untuk bergerak. Mengambil ponselnya saja ia tidak bisa.

Dalam kesunyian, Nagisa terdiam—tangisannya sama sekali belum mereda.

 _Salahnya apa? Siapa yang berbuat sekejam ini padanya? Apa dosa yang ia perbuat di masa lalu hingga mendapatkan balasan yang menyakitkan?_

Nagisa terus menangis di tempatnya sampai bau amis dari bangkai ayam menusuk hidungnya dan membuatnya muntah.

.

.

 **~ challenge: torture ~**

.

.

Entah kenapa, Karma mendadak sial.

Malam itu ia berencana untuk mengajak Nagisa makan malam diluar. Ia bosan di rumah, orang tuanya pergi entah kemana, namun ia tidak memedulikan itu semua. Saat ia sudah menamatkan _game_ _poker_ yang ia beli tadi siang, tiba-tiba Karma merasa kesal. Ia sebal karena sampai sekarang Nagisa belum menghubunginya. Biasanya kalau sepulang sekolah, sahabatnya itu akan memberikan pesan mengenai kepulangannya dan bertanya sedang apa Karma di rumah.

Tapi khusus untuk malam ini, tidak ada pesan; tidak ada tanda perhatian yang dibuat Nagisa untuk Karma.

Dan tiba-tiba si surai merah marah karena tindakan bodoh yang dibuat oleh si biru muda.

Karena itulah, sejak pukul sembilan tadi Karma terus saja menghubungi Nagisa melalui _video call_ ataupun _email_. Semua tidak dibalas, maka kesalnya Karma bertambah. Ia terganggu dan itu membuatnya marah. Nagisa belum pernah seceroboh itu. Oh, bukannya ia ingin diminta perhatian, hanya saja malam ini dirinya sangatlah bosan.

Sekarang pemuda itu uring-uringan, memeluk gulingnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya pada bantal itu. Bibirnya bergumam-gumam tak jelas, namun itu menandakan betapa rindunya Karma pada Nagisa sekarang. Ingin menelepon ke rumahnya, tapi dulu Nagisa pernah mengatakan tidak perlu menghubungi telepon rumah keluarganya. Ingin menolak, tapi sahabatnya itu berani mengancam Karma sekali-kali bila ia melakukannya, maka Nagisa tidak akan memasak _bento_ lagi untuknya.

Apakah ini 'karma' dari segala tingkah menyebalkan Karma? Oh, itu sungguh mengejutkan.

Terkadang ia tidak menyukai namanya yang memiliki arti ganda itu.

 **Trrrt...**

Getaran ponsel terasa. Karma membulatkan mata. Lantas tubuhnya langsung terlonjak, terduduk dan memegang ponselnya erat-erat. Ia segera membuka pesan _multimedia_ yang dikirim dari nomor sang sahabat, Nagisa. Bernapas lega dan ia pun membukanya. Namun, bibirnya langsung mengatup dan perlahan, pupil emasnya yang besar mengecil.

Pesan yang dikirim beberapa detik yang lalu itu menampakkan sebuah gambar. Gambar yang berisikan tentang seseorang yang sangat Karma kenal. Sesosok yang teronggok lemas di lantai, dengan wajah pucat serta air mata masih mengalir di kedua pipinya. Karma bersumpah, ia mengenalnya. Surai birunya terlihat jelas, kelopaknya menutup, dan tubuhnya yang kecil itu diikat menggunakan tali tambang.

 _Itu Shiota Nagisa, sahabatnya._

"Apa—" Gemetar, Karma membanting ponselnya ke kasur. Ia berdiri dan beranjak pergi dari kamar. "BRENGSEK!"

Tanpa aba-aba, Karma segala keluar rumah. Berlari tanpa arah untuk menemukan objek yang baru dilihatnya.

.

.

 **~ challenge: torture ~**

.

.

 **Nagisa's POV**

Perlahan, aku membuka mataku. Yang kudapati hanyalah sebuah ruangan kotor dengan berbagai barang teronggok lemas di setiap sudut. Kepalaku pusing, seolah ada benda keras yang menumpuk di atas kepalaku. Apa yang terjadi? Bagaimana aku bisa disini—

 **Trank.**

Suara besi itu lantas membuatku terdiam. Aku menolehkan kepala, dan hanya bisa membeku ketika mendapati sebuah rantai berkarat telah mengunci pergerakanku. Aku tidak mengerti. Kaki dan tanganku dikunci, aku tidak bisa bergerak bebas. Hal itu membuatku terdiam dan berpikir sejenak. Aku mencoba untuk menggali segala hal yang telah kuperbuat hari itu.

Budi Pekerti, loker, bang—

Ah.

Aku mengerti sekarang.

Aku baru ingat, aku telah menemukan mimpi burukku yang pertama. Mendapatkan bangkai ayam serta boneka mengandung sial tentu sangat tidak menyenangkan. Akhirnya, aku mengerti bagaimana rupa perasaan itu. Bahkan aku menangis dan mempermalukan diriku sendiri, itu sudah cukup memberikan arti bahwa semuanya bukanlah mimpi.

"Oh, sudah bangun?"

Aku mendengar suara.

Suaranya terkesan lembut namun dibuat-buat. Ruangan itu gelap, namun masih ada penerangan dari bulan yang menyempil masuk melalui jendela. Aku terdiam, menebak, dan berpikir. Langkah kaki semakin mendekat dan aku yakin dialah yang membuatku seperti ini. Menarik napas sebagai permulaan, aku pun menatap ke depan, menanti seseorang yang akan datang.

Tiba-tiba, seekor kucing memunculkan eksistensinya. Iris merahnya mengingatkanku akan suatu hal. Dan disanalah, aku terdiam. Aku langsung menebak siapa gerangan manusia yang berjalan dibelakangnya. Kucing sialan itu menggerakkan ekor, menatapku dengan tatapan polosnya. Oh, ia seperti mengejekku. Mata merahnya itu mengatakan semuanya padaku. Dan di detik setelahnya, barulah aku mendongak, menatap seseorang yang berdiri di depanku dengan wajah hangat, seolah dirinya tidak mengerti apa-apa.

"Selamat malam, Nagisa-kun."

Aku diam saja. Tapi bibir ini tak tahan untuk bicara.

Aku harus melawannya.

Aku tidak mau terlihat lemah.

 _Aku tidak mau kalah di depan orang seperti dia!_

"Selamat malam—" Kukeluarkan segala keberanianku. "—Asano-kun."

.

.

.

 **Normal POV**

Karma terus berlari tanpa arah.

Seiring dengan gerakan atletiknya, ia menyumpah-nyumpah. Mulutnya berkata kotor dan berkomat-kamit siapa orang tolol yang mengirimkan gambar itu kepadanya. Karma bersumpah, ia akan membunuhnya dengan segera. Menyiksa orang itu dengan tangannya dan menendang kepalanya menggunakan kakinya sampai mati. Ya, sampai mati.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Karma merasa marah.

Marah dalam artian berbeda.

Situasinya kali ini mendesak. Karma bahkan tak tahu dimana letak Nagisa sekarang. Ia bahkan bingung sedang berlari kemana. Hanya saja, kali ini pemuda bersurai merah itu mengandalkan instingnya. Karena itulah, ia berlari, mengandalkan kakinya dimana ujung akhirnya nanti. Nagisa telah disekap diluar sana dan Karma membiarkan pertahanannya lemah. Seharusnya ia membantah perintah Nagisa untuk pulang duluan sore tadi. Mungkin bila Karma tetap bertahan, maka semuanya tidak akan terjadi seperti ini.

"Hhh..."

Karma menarik napas. Ia pun menatap bangunan yang ada di depannya. SMA Kunugigaoka terlihat megah meski dalam kegelapan. Akhirnya, pria itu berdiri tegap. Melangkahkan kakinya memasuki area sekolah yang sudah sepi.

Terakhir bertemu Nagisa adalah disini. Di depan ruang kelas, tepatnya. Karma terdiam dan matanya menyalang tajam, emosinya meluap dan dirinya pun merasa marah. Siapa yang berniat mengganggunya? Siapa orang kelewat bodoh yang sudah mengganggu kehidupan pribadinya?

 _Siapa orang yang tega menculik Nagisa-nya!?_

 **BRAKH!**

"KELUARLAH, BRENGSEK!" Iris tembaga itu menyala, mengundang energi negatif di sekitar Karma. Pemuda itu telah menendang paksa pintu utama gedung sekolah, namun ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikannya.

Melangkah mendekat, ia berhenti di tengah-tengah. Mata Karma menjelajah, meneliti setiap sudut yang ada disana.

"Hoo... sudah datang rupanya."

Karma melotot. Ia menoleh ke belakang.

"..."

Tidak ada siapa-siapa.

 _'Tenang. Yang kau butuhkan adalah tenang, Karma. Jangan buat si tolol itu senang karena kebodohanmu. Berpikir dan berpikir, apa yang harus kau lakukan. Temukan Nagi, selamatkan dia, dan bunuh orang yang sudah membuat permasalahan ini. Kau—'_

"Kau terlalu banyak berpikir, Akabane-kun."

 **BUAGH!**

Terlambat.

Sebelum Karma menyadarinya, orang itu langsung melangkah di saat dirinya lengah.

 **Brukh!**

Yang terakhir dilihat Karma adalah gelap; yang menunjukkan secara langsung bahwa ia kalah di detik itu juga.

.

.

 **~ challenge: torture ~**

.

.

Di tengah gelapnya malam, Nagisa hanya menatap mata _violet_ Gakushuu dengan pandangan datar. Tapi ia tahu, laki-laki mungil yang sedang ia kunci itu takut. Ya, Nagisa ketakutan. Gakushuu menyadarinya. Karena itulah, ia akan membuat permainan ini akan semakin menarik perhatian.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apa sudah membaik?"

"Tidak kalau kau melakukan semua ini padaku, Asano-kun." Ingatan Nagisa terlempar pada semua peristiwa beberapa jam yang lalu. "Kenapa kau melakukan semua itu?"

"Tidak ada yang khusus," Gakushuu mengendikkan bahu. "Aku hanya bermain, itu saja."

"Denganku?"

Asano Gakushuu tak menjawab. Pakaian seragamnya sudah berantakan, tidak mencerminkan siswa nomor satu di sekolah. Nagisa hanya bisa terdiam, menatap semuanya dengan pandangan hampa. Ia bisa apa? Dengan tangan terkunci oleh besi seperti ini, pemuda itu tak bisa melawan. Kalaupun bebas, Nagisa yakin ia tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Gakushuu.

Pria keturunan tunggal Asano itu melangkah dan memperpendek jarak. Ia berjongkok tepat di hadapan Nagisa, kemudian menjentikkan jarinya. Di saat itulah, suara debukan pelan dibelakang mampu membuat atensi Nagisa teralih.

Lagi-lagi, matanya membulat.

Tangannya yang dirantai pun lantas bergetar.

"Tidak hanya denganmu, Nagisa-kun." Gakushuu tersenyum manis. "Tapi dengan kalian berdua."

 _Sudah pasti dengan dirinya dan Karma._

.

.

 **~ challenge: torture ~**

.

.

Ia dapat merasakan lehernya yang pegal karena telah lama berada di posisi yang tidak nyaman. Ia mencoba untuk membuka matanya yang berat. Tapi, saat ia ingin menyingkirkan helaian poni yang menghalangi pandangannya, tiba-tiba dirinya langsung tersentak.

Di detik ini, Akabane Karma baru sadar bahwa tangannya tidak bisa digerakkan karena diikat bersama senderan kayu tempatnya terduduk.

"K-Karma-kun..."

Umpatan ia tahan, lantas Karma menghadap depan.

Di depan matanya, terdapat seonggok manusia yang hampir bernasib sama dengannya—terduduk lemas dibaluti oleh rantai yang mengunci pergerakan. Iris tembaga Karma membulat, ia pun coba bergerak meski hal tersebut gagal. "N-Nagi! Apa yang kau lakukan—"

" _Hee_... Nagi, huh?" Karma menghentikan ucapannya. Suara asing yang sangat familiar. "Panggilan yang bagus, Akabane-kun."

Melihat Nagisa yang terikat, merasakan situasinya, akhirnya Karma benar-benar sadar.

"Ternyata kau—" Karma menolehkan kepala. Memberikan tatapan paling tajam untuk sosok yang melangkah dibelakangnya. "—Asano!"

"Oh, selamat malam untuk kalian berdua." Asano Gakushuu mengabaikan umpatan Karma. Ia sibuk memainkan pisau lipat di tangan. "Apa aku mengganggu tidurmu, Akabane-kun? Tapi aku harus melakukan itu, kalau tidak Nagisa-kun akan menangis lho."

"Aku tidak butuh pendapatmu, brengsek."

"Maafkan aku kalau begitu."

Gakushuu terkekeh, Karma menatapnya seolah ia adalah orang terbrengsek, sedangkan Nagisa hanya terdiam. Si surai langit tiba-tiba membayangkan boneka _vodoo_ yang ia temukan di lokernya. Boneka _vodoo_ yang mengerikan, boneka hasil jiplakan dari Karma.

Ia meneguk ludah.

 _Firasat itu semakin membesar._

"Nah," Asano Gakushuu mulai menunjukkan taringnya. Ia melangkah kearah Nagisa dan hal itu mampu membuat bola mata Karma membulat. "Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan sahabat tercintamu ini, _ne_ , Akabane-kun?"

Karma menggeram.

 _'Ikatannya kuat sekali...'_

"Kalau kau berani menyentuhnya, aku akan membunuhmu!"

Gakushuu tertawa, tentu saja ia mengabaikan gertakan Karma. Memang dalam keadaan terikat keras seperti itu, bahkan iblis seperti Karma akan kewalahan. Gakushuu yakin dengan instingnya. Perhitungannya tak pernah salah; karena setiap orang pasti ada kelemahan, 'kan?

Karma termasuk salah satunya.

Bongkahan tali yang sedari tadi dipegang oleh Gakushuu tiba-tiba menunjukkan eksistensinya. Gakushuu menatap Nagisa yang sudah gemetar ketakutan. Di tengah sinar rembulan, mata itu sangat mengerikan.

"Kau ingin bagian mana, Nagisa-kun?"

"...Eh?"

Ia tidak mengerti.

 **CTAR!**

Kedua manik Karma membulat.

 **CTAR!**

"G-GYAAA!"

"NAGI!" Karma tidak tahan. Ini sudah kelewatan. Beraninya orang itu mencambuk Nagisa! "LEPASKAN DIA, BRENGSEK!"

Dan sayangnya, Gakushuu seolah tuli dengan teriakan Karma.

 **CTAR!**

"A-AH!"

 **CTAR! CTAR!**

"SAKIT! K-KARMA-KUN!"

 **CTAR!**

"ASANO, STOP! HENTIKAAAAN!"

Semuanya terjadi. Antara Gakushuu yang tertawa, Karma yang berteriak, dan Nagisa yang mengerang kesakitan. Berbagai emosi sangat terlihat disana. Tali cambuk itu bergerak, menghantam dan membuat bekas luka parah di tubuh Nagisa yang sudah hampir sekarat. Tapi disana, Karma hanya terdiam dan tidak melakukan apa-apa.

 _Keterlaluan. Ini sungguh diluar perkiraan._

"ASANO, DENGARKAN AKU! LEPASKAN NAGISA, BRENGSEK!"

Mungkin sudah belasan kali teriakan Karma yang tidak dipedulikan oleh Gakushuu. Namun khusus untuk teriakan itu, ia menelengkan kepala pada sang surai merah; memamerkan senyum palsunya yang mengerikan.

"Meski aku mendengarmu, aku tidak akan melakukannya." Tanpa memedulikan Nagisa yang sudah seperempat sadar, Gakushuu menarik kunciran pemuda itu dan membuat wajah cantiknya mengadah; Gakushuu menatap wajah Nagisa yang sudah dipenuhi oleh keringat serta air mata. "Kau tahu, Akabane-kun? Ini baru permulaan, lho."

 _Apa?_

Karma tak tahu harus berbuat apa ketika tangan Gakushuu mulai bergerak. Ia menjambak rambut Nagisa kasar hingga kuncirannya terlepas. Tangannya yang lain membuka pakaian pemuda sang surai biru muda. Karma pun hanya terdiam, sampai-sampai ia sadar apa yang akan dilakukan Gakushuu selanjutnya.

"Kau—"

Asano Gakushuu tersenyum puas.

Nagisa yang pasrah pun hanya bisa menutup kedua mata.

Karma terdiam disana, teronggok lemas tak berdaya; namun matanya tersirat penuh kemarahan.

"ASANO!"

"Kenapa kau harus marah-marah, Akabane-kun?" Kancing terakhir terlepas, memperlihatkan kulit putih Nagisa yang tak bercela. "Apa yang kulakukan pada Nagisa-kun sama sekali bukan urusanmu."

Perkataan itu mampu membuat dada Karma terasa sesak—

—melihat kemenangan jelas di depan mata, Gakushuu tersenyum lebar.

.

.

 _"Selamat menikmati pertunjukan kami, Akabane-kun."_

.

.

 ** _continued_**

.

.

 **little notes:**

 **tolong jangan salah sangka, tunggu aja kelanjutannya besok ya. :'3**

.

.

 **super thanks:**

 **SheraYuki, Neko-chan, mochiizuki, RallFrececss, Akaba Shinra.**

.

.

 **glosarium**

 **torture** : siksaan — **section** : bagian — **catastrophe** : malapetaka

.

.

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca!**

 **Mind to Review? :)**


	3. Mortem

**Normal POV**

Sewaktu kecil, Karma menganggap Nagisa adalah orang aneh.

Saat itu, mereka bertemu. Di suatu sekolah dasar yang lumayan terkemuka di tengah kota. Di suatu siang yang terik di pertengahan musim semi, kedua iris emas yang bercahaya itu mulai bertatapan dengan sepasang manik secerah langit. Akabane Karma, bocah berumur sebelas tahun mengadah, memandangi calon teman kelasnya yang memiliki rambut serta mata yang kurang masuk di akal.

" _Nee_ , _minna-san_." Yukimura Aguri, wali kelas mereka, bertepuk tangan seolah baru mendapatkan hadiah yang luar biasa. Manik hitamnya berbinar saat ia melihat anak didiknya duduk manis dihadapannya. "Hari ini kalian bertemu murid baru, lho." Ia tahu, mereka terlihat bingung. "Nah. Shiota-kun, coba perkenalkan dirimu."

Si kecil Karma yang duduk malas di tengah meja pun terlihat tidak tertarik. Ia tengah sibuk memikirkan rencana-rencana jahil yang akan ia gunakan untuk mengerjai teman-temannya yang lain. Terlihat di loker anak itu, terdapat beberapa cacing serta siput yang bergerak-gerak mungil.

"A- _Ano_ ," Cicitan menggema. Anak berbadan kecil, berambut biru langit, serta matanya yang sibuk memelototi teman-temannya yang menanti. Bahkan dalam suaranya sekalipun, Karma mengetahui bahwa anak tersebut terdengar gugup. "S-Shiota Nagisa _desu_. _Yoroshiku o-onegaishimasu_!"

Perkenalan singkat namun langsung pada intinya. Karma dapat mendengar kekehan lembut yang berasal dari wali kelasnya. Ah, jangan berpikir Karma langsung tertarik begitu saja, bocah berambut merah itu bahkan terlalu sibuk bermain dengan teman-teman kecilnya; lipan yang bergerak-gerak imut sulit untuk diabaikan.

"Akabane-kun," Suara wanita memanggilnya. Malas-malasan, Karma menatap. "Mulai hari ini, Shiota Nagisa-kun duduk disampingmu. Perlakukan dia dengan baik, ya?"

Dan seketika, aura mencekam langsung menguasai seluruh kelas.

"Hoo..." Pikiran Karma langsung pecah. Iblis langsung merasuki hati serta otaknya. Seluruh teman-teman di kelas meneguk ludah, mereka mengerti apa yang dipikirkan oleh si bocah Akabane sekarang. "Tentu, _sensei_. Aku akan menjadi teman yang sangat baik~"

Entah ini Aguri yang terlalu polos atau apa, ia sama sekali tidak merasakan aura menusuk yang ditujukan untuk dirinya. "Aaah, baiklah. _Ne_ , _ne_ Nagisa-kun! Silahkan duduk di kursi barumu."

" _Ha'i_ ," Si kecil Nagisa diam-diam berdoa, semoga tahun ajarannya di kota ini bisa ia lalui dengan baik. " _Arigatou_ , _sensei_..."

Perlahan, si surai biru muda mulai melangkahkan kakinya; mendekati meja di sebelah Karma. Nagisa duduk dan ia tahu Karma memperhatikannya. Saat Aguri mulai mengajar, barulah si biru muda membalas tatapannya. Bocah sebelas tahun itu saling melempar pandangan; yang satu dengan seringai andalan, yang satu lagi dengan wajah tak minat.

" _Yoroshiku_ _ne_ , Shiota-kun." Karma tersenyum, matanya menyipit.

Nagisa menatap tangannya sejenak, dan ia pun tersenyum. " _Yoroshi_ —"

 **Sret.**

Karma mengubah senyumnya. Nagisa terdiam.

Tetesan darah perlahan mulai turun dari jemarinya, dan hal itu membuat si biru muda langsung mengecilkan pupilnya. Ringisan terdengar, teriakan meredam, dan rasa sakit langsung melanda.

Perlahan, manik Nagisa bergulir kearah tangan Karma yang baru disentuhnya. Ternyata, di salah satu jemari bocah itu terdapat sebuah paku yang masih baru, terselip baik sehingga Nagisa tak menangkap jejaknya. Sang korban pun hanya terdiam, menatap nanar berbagai tetesan darah yang jatuh di celananya.

 _Padahal ibunya baru membelinya kemarin._

"..."

 _Kalau ibunya tahu, apa yang akan terjadi?_

"A-Akabane-kun—" Padahal, Nagisa sudah membulatkan tekad untuk mewarnai kehidupan sekolahnya dengan senyuman. Berteman baik dengan orang-orang sebayanya. Hanya saja, belum saja ia berinteraksi sosial, Nagisa sudah mendapatkan masalah besar dengan teman sebangkunya. "—kau j-jahat..."

Itu hanyalah sekelebat memori yang berisikan pertemuan Karma dengan Nagisa.

Delusi itu mulai menghilang, menghilang, dan langsung pecah; digantikan dengan pemandangan tragis yang ada di hadapannya. Bibir Karma mengatup, bergetar, dan terus berteriak-teriak. Ia memberontak. Karma terus menggerak-gerakkan tangan agar tali yang melilitnya bisa terlepas. Tapi untuk sementara, ia rasa usahanya gagal.

 **CTAR!**

"UAH!"

Untuk pertama kalinya, Karma merasa dirinya adalah orang paling tolol di dunia.

Kini, Karma terduduk, melotot melihat peristiwa yang dialami oleh sang sahabat. Disana, tak jauh darinya, terlihat Shiota Nagisa yang meringkuk kesakitan. Kedua tangan dan kaki dikunci oleh belitan besi, dan hal itu membuat si biru muda tak berkutik. Nagisa terus merasakan pukulan cambuk di seluruh tubuhnya; sedangkan Karma menatapnya dengan lirihan. Mereka berdua lemah; _Karma lemah_.

 _Ia bahkan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sampai sekarang._

"Selamat menikmati pertunjukan kami, Akabane-kun."

Bibir itu bergerak, mengucapkan kalimat yang mampu membuat jantung Karma seolah berhenti berdetak. Seiring tangan itu mulai membuka pakaian sahabatnya, perut si surai merah terasa ada yang bergejolak. Tubuhnya tak nyaman, emosi memuncak, urat-urat tak tentu langsung muncul di dahi Karma. Pemuda itu tidak menerima perlakuan Asano Gakushuu pada sahabatnya.

Nagisa yang telanjang dada, napas tersengal, serta mata yang menyipit lelah; pemandangan yang sungguh menggoda iman. Bila saja situasinya berbeda, mungkin Karma akan mencecokinya dengan berbagai hinaan mengapa Nagisa diciptakan seperti perempuan. Namun ketika melihat tangan kotor itu mulai menjelajahinya, si surai merah terlihat tidak terima.

"PERSETAN KAU, ASANO!" Tangan masih mencoba untuk membuka ikatan. "K-Kau... JANGAN PERNAH COBA UNTUK MENYENTUHNYA!"

Asano menahan senyum. Di pelukannya sudah ada Nagisa yang setengah sadar. Ia mendekatkan kepala pada leher Nagisa seiring dengan matanya menatap Karma. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Membunuhku?" Asano mendengus. "Bermimpilah terus, Akabane-kun."

"ASA—"

" _Nee_ ," Nagisa memekik. Ia merasakan sesuatu yang asing mulai menjelajahi lehernya. Asano menghirup aroma segar milik si biru muda. Dan disana, Karma sudah melotot marah. "Kenapa kau bisa semarah ini? Kau tidak suka dengan tindakanku?"

Asano terkekeh, satu kecupan berhasil membuat erangan Nagisa keluar.

"Kau menyukainya?"

Dan di saat itu juga, umpatan Karma berhenti.

"Ah, sudah kuduga." Pelukan dieratkan, Asano memandangi wajah Nagisa yang pucat namun masih ada rona malu disana. "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakannya pada Nagisa-kun? Padahal bila kau melakukan itu, peristiwa ini tidak akan terjadi."

 _Hah?_

"Kau pengecut, Akabane-kun. Ingat itu di otakmu."

Karma terdiam, ia berhenti memberontak.

 _Entah mengapa ucapan itu membuatnya tersadar._

.

.

.

 **Nagisa's POV**

Gelap, sakit, dan pusing.

Suara-suara aneh menusuk pendengaranku. Aku bingung dan tidak menangkap arti dari semua itu. Segalanya buram, aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Tapi di antara semua warna hitam, ada sekelebat merah yang sangat kukenal. Ah, aku tahu; itu Karma-kun. Perlahan namun pasti, bayang-bayang itu terlihat jelas dan tubuhku terangkat.

Dan tiba-tiba, aku merasakan sebuah sentuhan.

Sentuhan itu terasa asing dan menggelikan; susah untuk mendeskripsikannya, hanya saja aku yakin itu sebuah organ. Ya, seperti decapan. Benda itu menggigit leherku, kemudian meninggalkan jejak cairan di sekitar rahang bawahku. T-Tunggu, ini tidak mungkin 'kan—

Butuh beberapa menit aku menyadari situasi. Dengan seluruh kemampuan aku mencoba membuka mata; dan tepat di depan sana, aku melihat Karma-kun... marah. Dia marah. Kenapa? Tunggu sebentar, ini sebenarnya ada apa!?

"Nagisa-kun."

Ah.

Aku mendongak ke bawah, dimana sudah ada Asano-kun memangku tubuhku. Aku memaku, menatap iris ungu yang terlihat mengerikan itu. Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, seolah mata itu menghisap seluruh kekuatanku, membuat diriku terdiam dan tak berkutik dibawah kekuasaannya. Asano-kun tersenyum, dan hal itu membuat jantungku berdegup tak karuan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, bodoh!?" Teriakan Karma-kun menggema, dan hal itu membuatku sadar. "CEPAT LARI!"

Aku meliriknya dalam diam. Karma-kun masih terikat, a-aku tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja! Kami harus pergi, pergi bersama-sama dan menjauhi tempat ini. Tapi aku yakin Asano-kun tidak akan membiarkannya, hal itu dibuktikan dengan kedua tangannya mencengkram milikku erat. Ah, aku baru sadar diriku telah berpindah tempat, otomatis rantai yang mengunci pergerakanku tadi terlepas. Ini merupakan kesempatan emas untukku agar pergi dari sini.

Hanya saja, ada satu masalah.

Meski aku sudah terlepas dari jeratan itu—

"Nah, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya... Nagisa-kun?"

—aku yakin orang ini tidak akan melepaskan genggamannya padaku.

.

.

.

 **TORTURE**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by Matsui Yuusei**

 **Torture by stillewolfie**

 **[Gakushuu & Nagisa & Karma]**

OOC, AU, yaoi, typo, etc.

 **—challenge: kucing, penguntit, vodoo, dan cinta pertama—**

.

.

SEC **TION T** HR **EE**

(Mortem)

.

.

 **Normal POV**

Masih di situasi yang sama, keadaan semakin menegang ketika Karma melihat tangan nakal Gakushuu berada di tubuh Nagisa. Mata emasnya melotot tak percaya dan emosinya sudah berada di puncak tertinggi. Sedangkan Nagisa sendiri mengabaikan teriakan-teriakan Karma untuk lari. Pemuda itu terlalu berfokus pada mata Gakushuu yang seolah meneggelamkan dirinya ke sebuah lubang; dan hal itu membuat si surai langit merasakan tubuhnya sulit bergerak.

Sedangkan Asano sendiri, ia dapat merasakan gejolak bahagia ketika melihat mata biru itu hanya menatap dirinya seorang. Nagisa yang kini ada di pelukannya terlalu terpaku dengan ucapan-ucapan lembut yang dilantunkan kepadanya, seolah-olah itu adalah nyanyian tidur yang sangat memuaskan tubuh Nagisa. Karma yang disana bahkan mereka abaikan. Gakushuu terlalu terhanyut pada kecantikan yang diberikan oleh pemuda yang ia peluk, begitu pula sebaliknya; Nagisa terlalu terpaku pada iris _violet_ Gakushuu yang memabukkan meski palsu.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, pikiran kotor itu semakin dikotori dengan rencana Gakushuu yang busuk.

"Nagisa-kun..." Kecupan di pipi tersampaikan, membuat Nagisa langsung tersentak. " _Aku mencintaimu_."

Dua kalimat yang langsung membuat tubuh Nagisa tersengat listrik. Gakushuu telah mengucapkan kata tabu yang mampu membuat Nagisa berandai-andai. Segala sesuatu yang ia lakukan sebelumnya mulai berputar di otak lelaki itu. Nagisa terdiam, irisnya mengecil kaku. Dan dengan segenap kekuatannya, ia mendorong dada bidang Gakushuu agar pelukan mereka terlepas.

Meski begitu, rencana Gakushuu berhasil; _Nagisa terjebak_.

Hubungan mereka terpisah, napas tersengal; Nagisa merasakan lantai ruangan yang dingin dan ingin beranjak berdiri. Hanya saja, rasa sakit yang luar biasa langsung menggerayangi tubuhnya, membuat pemuda itu terjatuh dan mengaduh. Punggungnya telah hancur karena cambukan Gakushuu yang keras sehingga membuatnya pingsan sementara tadi. Namun ketika di tengah bayang-bayang keabuan ia menangkap warna merah, seketika Nagisa langsung terdiam.

Mereka bertatapan.

 _Dan perasaan cinta itu kembali ada._

Seiring dengan napasnya yang memburu, Nagisa mencoba untuk bangkit dari posisinya sehingga ia dapat melihat Gakushuu yang menyeringai di pijakan lantai yang dingin. Ia tahu, ketua dewan itu tengah memikirkan sesuatu. Iris _violet_ bersibobrok dengan iris biru langit, dan hal itu seketika membuat tubuh Nagisa kembali kaku dan terdiam di tempat, tapi tidak memungkiri bahwa ia sedang gemetar.

Karma dapat melihatnya— _semuanya_.

 _Bagaimana Nagisa mencoba untuk melawannya, mencoba melukai dirinya dengan menahan rasa mengerikan itu._

"NAGI!" Karma masih terus berteriak, ia ingin Nagisa segera sadar dan berniat pergi dari sana. Tapi sekarang, situasinya berbeda. Nagisa sudah terlanjur jatuh, pemuda itu tak bisa melawan; ia kalah. Ia sudah sampai pada batasnya.

 _Nagisa kalah._

"K-Karma-kun—" Langkahnya terseok, ucapannya lirih. Nagisa mencoba berdiri, tatapannya terkunci pada Karma yang terdiam dari jarak mereka yang seolah membentang jauh. "—aku t-takut..."

.

.

 **~ challenge: torture ~**

.

.

Suara Nagisa membuat mata Karma terbuka lebar-lebar. Rasanya ingin meledak ketika mendengar suara sang surai biru muda—yang selalu bernadakan ceria tiap kali bersamanya—dapat digantikan dengan lirihan yang begitu menjebak hingga menjatuhkannya ke dalam kesedihan dan ketakutan mendalam.

 _Sebenarnya itu benar._

Nagisa ketakutan, ia butuh bantuannya.

Dan dirinya sendiri... tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Di detik itu juga, Gakushuu mulai bergerak. Pelan-pelan ia melangkahkan kakinya, mendekati Nagisa yang merangkak menjauhinya. Pemuda itu tengah menangis, ia mencoba untuk menggapai Karma, namun gagal hingga digantikan dengan jeritan histeris yang memekikkan telinga saat tangan Gakushuu langsung menjambak rambutnya yang panjang, hingga tubuh kurus pemuda itu terangkat dan menghentikan langkahnya yang sedikit lagi mendekati Karma.

"Nagisa-kun hebat," Senyum itu berkembang. "Perlukah aku memberikanmu hadiah?"

Karma merasa sesuatu telah direncanakan. Itu bisa dilihat dari benda yang disembunyikan oleh Gakushuu dibalik kantongnya.

"NAGI! CEPAT LARI!" Karma kembali berteriak kencang. Ia tidak yakin teriakannya ini berguna atau tidak, namun ia berharap dengan begini Karma dapat menyelamatkan Nagisa. "NAGI!"

Benda itu semakin terlihat, sebuah belati telah muncul di tangan Gakushuu yang lain.

Karma langsung bergerak cepat, ia terus bergerak, memberontak, berharap tali yang membelit tangannya dapat terputus dengan mu—

 **Zrath!**

Karma membelalakkan mata. Segera ia menolehkan kepala, mendapati salah satu tali yang membelenggu tangannya terputus. Dan di detik itu juga, Karma lupa bahwa ia memiliki otak. Matanya tertutup; ia berpikir, matanya menjelajahi setiap sudut ruangan penuh debu itu. Ia berhenti menatap sekeliling ketika pandangannya jatuh pada tiang besi yang teronggok lemas tak jauh darinya.

Ide muncul di tengah ketegangan.

.

.

 **~ challenge: torture ~**

.

.

Jambakannya mengeras, Gakushuu tertawa. Nagisa yang melihatnya pun tak sanggup untuk menatap. Di dalam otaknya yang panas, Nagisa kembali membayangkan sosok Asano Gakushuu yang baik di mata semua orang. Ia perhatian dan bertanggung jawab; berbeda 360 derajat dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang. Asano Gakushuu yang ia temui benar-benar bejat dan keterlaluan; hal itu dibuktikan dengan perlakuan keji yang orang itu lakukan pada Nagisa.

"Aaaah!" Ribuan helai biru itu ditarik, membuat kepala Nagisa pusing bukan main. Melawan tak bisa, membuat tubuh kurusnya terangkat tinggi. "L-LEPAS! SAKIT—"

"Nagisa-kun benar-benar cantik," Gakushuu terkekeh. "Aku tak tahan ingin menyakitimu, kau tahu?"

 **Sreth!**

"AHH!

Jeritan panjang dan lolongan mengerikan itu menggema. Tengkuk Nagisa terkena goresan yang cukup dalam. Pemuda itu membulatkan mata dan tak kuasa menahan rasa sakit yang melanda. Nagisa berteriak. Ia tak tahan, ia ingin pergi, ia mau kabur dari sini!

Nagisa menangis meminta pertolongan.

Gakushuu tertawa penuh kemenangan.

Ini hanya awal—

 **BUAGH!**

Lemparan keras yang terjadi membuat pegangan Gakushuu terlepas. Nagisa terjatuh dan pemuda berambut pirang terang itu mengerang kesakitan. Dahi Gakushuu berdarah akibat lemparan besi yang dilakukan oleh... Karma.

Nagisa langsung bernapas lega. Ia menatap Karma yang sudah setengah bebas dan Nagisa pun melangkah menuju pemuda itu dengan langkah tertatih.

"Karma-kun—"

"Apa yang kau lakukan!? PERGI!" Bukannya menyambut, Karma malah meneriaki Nagisa. Namun mengabaikannya, ia terus berjalan dan mendekati pemuda berambut merah itu. Wajahnya yang pucat serta dinodai darah seketika membuat Karma terdiam. Sebuah perjuangan keras Nagisa dari awal berhak diberi penghargaan.

Nagisa sendiri hanya bisa memandangi wajah sahabatnya dengan pandangan nanar. Ia tahu, firasat yang sedari awal hinggap patut tidak diabaikan. Ada sebuah pertanda di dalam dirinya bahwa perjuangannya disini butuh waktu lama. Demi Karma, demi dirinya, dan demi mereka, ia akan berjuang.

Dan Karma dapat melihat semuanya.

"Nagi, kau harus menuruti perintahku; pergi dan jang—"

Nagisa menggeleng lemah. "Tidak," Ia sampai tepat di hadapan Karma. "Aku akan melawannya."

Karma melotot. "HA!? Jangan bertindak bodoh, idiot! Kau—"

" _Nee_ , Karma-kun." Nagisa tiba-tiba memotong. "Aku mencintaimu."

Karma bungkam. Matanya melebar tak percaya.

"Karena itu, aku akan mencoba; meski gagal sih, hahaha..." Nagisa terkekeh canggung. Meski linglung, ia berdiri dan mengambil pisau yang terjatuh ketika Gakushuu terlempar tadi. "Kalau aku berhasil, Karma-kun harus pergi."

"APA—"

"Wah wah..." Gakushuu bangkit. Ia menyeka darah yang sudah mengotori wajahnya. Seringai mengerikan itu kembali dikeluarkan, namun tak membuat Nagisa gentar. "Nagisa-kun ingin berlagak seperti pahlawan? Aku hargai itu." Gakushuu berdiri sempurna. "Kita lihat seberapa banyak kekuatanmu yang tersisa."

Dengan sebilah pisau, Nagisa menatap Gakushuu yang tersenyum memelototinya. Ia tahu bahwa pemuda itu sudah gila. Meski begitu, dalam hati Nagisa tak yakin ia bisa mengalahkan Gakushuu atau tidak. Melihat tenaganya telah terkuras habis akibat siksaan luar biasa yang diberikan Gakushuu padanya, itu merupakan salah satu hambatan yang membuat rencana Nagisa hampir gagal total.

Tapi tidak. Nagisa akan mencobanya; untuk menyelamatkan Karma.

Pisau yang ada di tangan dipegangnya erat, Nagisa berjalan pelan menuju Gakushuu yang seolah menyambutnya dengan tangan terbuka. Melangkah dan melangkah, jarak semakin menipis dan Gakushuu tersenyum puas. Seketika, Nagisa menggunakan insting dan langsung melancarkan serangan. Ia berfokus pada mata Gakushuu dan melayangkan pisaunya dengan kuat.

"—!"

"..."

 **Grep!**

"AH!"

 **BRUKH!**

Sebelum Nagisa bisa menusuk pisau itu ke lehernya, Gakushuu sudah bisa membaca pergerakannya. Dengan telak ia berhasil memelintir tangan kecil itu dan memutarbalikkan keadaan. Nagisa tercekat dan ia langsung merasakan nyeri luar biasa dari punggungnya. Ia berteriak kencang. Pemuda itu dapat merasakan sobekan keras menderu kulit tubuhnya hingga daging serta ototnya terlihat jelas.

 _Gagal._

"Gerakanmu terlalu lambat, Nagisa-kun." Mengunci pergerakan Nagisa seluruhnya, Gakushuu berbisik di telinganya. "Kau lemah. Bahkan kau tidak bisa menyelamatkan orang yang kau cintai. Benar-benar menyedihkan."

Merasa tubuh yang ada dibawahnya benar-benar lemas, barulah Gakushuu melepaskan pegangannya dan menendang kepala Nagisa hingga pemuda itu tengkurap di lantai. Situasinya benar-benar berada di penguasaan Gakushuu sekarang. Ia sudah berada di batas kemenangan dan usahanya akan mencapai _final_. Ia akan memberikan satu pelajaran yang tidak akan pernah Nagisa lupakan.

Belati kembali dikeluarkan.

 _Ini akan memancingnya, benar begitu?_

"Selamat tinggal—" Gakushuu langsung menghindari serangan dari belakangnya. Ia terpana ketika melihat kepalan keras yang ditujukan untuk dirinya. Ia melangkah mundur dan menatap seorang pemuda berambut merah telah berdiri tegap, memelototinya dengan tatapan membunuh andalan. Asano Gakushuu tahu ia telah membangunkan iblis neraka ala Akabane Karma. Mereka melemparkan lirikan menyeramkan. Meski begitu, Gakushuu terlihat tenang dan malah membalas pandangan Karma dengan wajah tertantang. "Ini akan menjadi pengalaman yang luar biasa 'kan, Akabane-kun?"

"Diam atau kurobek mulutmu, bajingan." Aura negatif terkumpulkan, bahkan Nagisa yang terbaring bisa merasakannnya. "Aku... AKU BENAR-BENAR AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"

.

.

.

 **Nagisa's POV**

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku melihat Karma-kun semarah itu.

Mencoba untuk mendudukkan tubuhku, mengabaikan rasa sakit, aku kembali menatap punggungnya. Ia melindungiku lagi, huh? Ah, padahal aku yang dari awal ingin coba melindunginya meski sekali... tapi aku ini memang lemah, ya?

Sakit. Sakit sekali.

"Nagi," Karma-kun memanggil. Aku menundukkan kepalaku. "Pergi."

Aku menggeleng.

Kudengar ia berdecak. "Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali!?"

"T-Tidak..." Biarkan kali ini saja, aku berlaku sebagai perempuan. Kali ini saja, biarkan aku tetap disampingmu, Karma-kun. Aku tidak mau meninggalkanmu bersama Asano-kun. Aku takut, a-aku takut ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu. Kembali, kunaikkan kepalaku dan menatap tubuhnya yang membelakangiku. "Ayo pergi bersama, K-Karma-kun..."

"Hhh..." Ia menarik napasnya pelan. Aku menutup mataku, takut. "Terserahlah."

Ya, terimakasih.

Aku dapat merasakan punggung Karma-kun menjauhiku. Perlahan namun pasti, ia meniru trikku saat melawan Asano-kun. Dalam diam, aku menatap tubuhnya itu menerjang Asano-kun. Begitu lincah dan di saat bersamaan... begitu kuat. Bila Asano-kun menyerang, Karma-kun akan menghindar dan memukul balasan telak. Pisau ia layangkan membabi-buta, bahkan kadang aku mendengar mereka berdua tertawa.

Aku bingung, dan juga aku... takut.

Aura membunuh terasa sekali dari mereka. Aku tahu mereka serius untuk membunuh satu sama lain. Merinding dan gemetar, aku hanya terdiam dan menonton mereka dengan kondisiku yang lemah. Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan pergi. Aku akan menunggunya sampai semua mimpi buruk ini selesai.

Lagi-lagi aku menangis.

Aku berharap setelah ini, aku mendapat jawaban yang pantas dan semuanya akan berakhir.

.

.

 **~ challenge: torture ~**

.

.

 **Normal POV**

Mereka terus berkelit, menangkis, dan menghindari satu sama lain. Tangan melayang maka tangannya yang lain akan menahan. Pisau dilayangkan, dan dengan akurasi yang tepat akan dihindari dengan mudah. Bila dilihat dari sudut manapun, Karma-lah yang unggul. Selain didukung dengan senjata tajam, gerakan Karma yang sangat cepat mampu membuat Gakushuu kewalahan.

 **BUAKH!**

Pukulan telak berhasil dilayangkan pada wajah Gakushuu yang tampan. Ia terjatuh dan tersingkir. Sedangkan Karma berdiri di hadapannya dengan manik emas yang membunuh. Semuanya mencekam ketika melihat si merah itu marah. Pisau dilayangkan ke wajah, didasarkan sebagai ancaman mematikan.

"Hidupmu berhenti disini, Asano."

Gakushuu terdiam. Tubuhnya tak bisa bergerak.

 **Set.**

Seketika, mata Karma membulat sempurna.

"Ya, hidupnya yang akan berhenti—" Moncong _revolver_ telak diincar di bagian kepala. "—benar 'kan, Nagisa-kun?"

Kaget namanya disebut, Nagisa tersentak ketika ia melihat _revolver_ ditujukan kepadanya dalam jarak lima meter.

Tubuh Karma kaku.

Nagisa membeku.

Pelatuk ditarik.

Pisau pun terjatuh.

"Selamat tinggal, Nagisa-kun."

"...Eh?"

"NAGI!"

 **DOR!**

Salah satu sepasang manik itu melebar.

.

.

 **~ challenge: torture ~**

.

.

 **Nagisa's POV**

Aku hanya terdiam saat melihat pistol itu diarahkan padaku. Padahal semuanya tadi berjalan sesuai harapan, Karma-kun mendesak Asano-kun hingga ia terjatuh. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat Asano-kun mengincarku. Badanku tak bisa bergerak karena terlalu syok dengan perlakuannya yang tiba-tiba. Senyumnya melebar; tersenyum dengan penuh kekejian.

"Selamat tinggal, Nagisa-kun."

Begitu lambat, namun terasa cepat.

"NAGI!"

 **DOR!**

Tanpa aba-aba, suara itu terdengar. Aku hanya terdiam kaku saat helaian merah itu mengambang, iris emasnya yang tadi hidup dan menyinarkan siratan membara, telah menatapku kosong seiring tubuhnya yang kehilangan keseimbangan. Aku menahan napas. Jantungku seolah berhenti saat melihat orang yang paling kucintai ambruk di hadapanku. Napasku sesak; aku terus menarik napas dan terus menarik napas. Jatuh... Karma-kun jatuh dengan darah menggerayangi kepalanya.

 _Sekarang, firasat itu menjadi nyata._

"KARMA-KUN!" Pekikku lepas begitu saja. Mengabaikan rasa sakit dan darahku yang lagi-lagi keluar, aku menangis histeris. Mataku benar-benar tidak bisa menampung air mata yang terus meluncur di kedua pipiku. Emosi ini tak terbendung lagi.

Aku berdiri, melangkah kearahnya dengan mata mengabur akibat menangis. Aku sudah tak ingat lagi berapa juta tetesan air mata yang kukeluarkan malam ini. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi, yang saat ini menjadi pusatku adalah Karma-kun yang tergeletak jatuh tak jauh dariku. Ia melindungiku... lagi. Ia melindungiku dari tembakan pistol itu.

Aku tidak bisa.

Cinta pertamaku tertidur disana... selamanya.

Tangan kurusku mulai menggapainya. Berhasil. Tubuh Karma-kun begitu dingin, tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dalam dirinya. Matanya tertutup selamanya. Aku tak kuat. Kumohon bangun, Karma-kun... j-jangan tinggalkan aku.

Aku minta tolong padamu.

"Karma-kun..." Aku terisak. "Bangun..."

Kini segala hal yang berkaitan tentang Karma-kun kembali terbayang. Bagaimana kami bertemu di sekolah dasar, bagaimana ia menjahiliku, dan bagaimana cara kami berpisah. Setelah itu bertemu kembali di sekolah menengah dan berlanjut hingga sekarang. Segala peristiwa yang kami lalui terngiang-ngiang seperti kaset rusak... aku mengingat bagaimana perasaanku berkembang dari waktu ke waktu bersamanya.

Bahkan aku belum mendengar jawabannya. Jawaban Karma-kun atas perasaanku.

Rasanya hancur.

Sekarang, sosok itu sudah tidak ada.

Tak bergerak.

Tak bersuara.

Kali ini saja; aku mohon. Aku tidak butuh segalanya. Aku hanya ingin melihat matanya terbuka, memamerkan senyum jahilnya, dan napasnya kembali terdengar.

"T-Tidak... tidak mungkin..."

Untuk saat ini.

Kumohon, Karma-kun.

.

.

 **~ challenge: torture ~**

.

.

 **Gakushuu's POV**

Hah.

Semuanya sudah berakhir.

Aku menatap mayat yang tengah dipeluk Nagisa-kun.

Kau benar-benar mati, huh?

Kau tahu, padahal kau bisa saja membunuhku, menusuk pisau yang kau pegang ke tubuhku, Akabane-kun. Kau memiliki banyak celah dan aku bisa melihat segalanya. Kau tidak bodoh, kepintaranmu bahkan setara denganku. Tapi apa kau tahu? Perasaan itu membuatmu buta; membuatmu tak bisa berpikir. Tanpa tahu apa resikonya, kau berlari dan melindungi tubuh ringkih itu dengan tubuhmu.

Benar-benar perbuatan yang tolol, idiot, dan sangat bodoh.

Pada akhirnya, kau meninggalkan kami, Akabane-kun. Kau meninggalkan sahabat tersayangmu dan secara tak langsung, menyerahkan Nagisa-kun padaku. Ini merupakan suatu keuntungan besar yang takkan kulupakan seumur hidupku, Akabane-kun.

Terima kasih atas kematianmu.

" _Nee_ , Nagisa-kun..."

Kulihat, satu-satunya makhluk hidup di ruangan ini selain diriku itu menegang.

Ah. Kau bisa merasakannya, ya?

Perlahan, aku berjalan kearahnya—

—dan memperjelas segalanya; bahwa semuanya memang berada dibawah kekuasaanku.

Termasuk dirimu, Nagisa-kun.

.

.

 _"Sampai jumpa di neraka, keparat."_

.

.

 ** _continued_**

.

.

 **a bit ooc long notes:**

 **ah, ini adalah chapter tersulit dari semua chapter ff yang pernah kubuat. jujur aja, aku ga pernah ngetik tentang kelahi sesama cowok (kalo ada senjata-senjatanya sih bisa) tapi lah ini cuma piso and pistol doang ahaha. disini karma mati pula uh ._. /dihajar**

 **kalau ada kesalahan, ga ada feelnya, aku minta maaf teman-teman. aku udah berusaha sebisaku dan sampe-sampe aku ga tidur malam ini gegara ngedit chapter ini wakakak tpi gapapalah, sekalian jaga rumah(?) /ngek**

 **oh dan juga, aku tahu disini nagisa ceweekk sekali. tapi demi tuntutan cerita dan perannya sebagai uke, tak apalah okayyy?**

 **chapter selanjutnya merupakan akhir dari kisah ini. terimakasih atas segala dukungan yang teman-teman berikan ya! :D**

.

.

 **super thanks:**

 **lovegakukun, RallFreecss, Yu-YuDei, 4Mekaliya-Chan.**

.

.

 **glosarium**

 **torture** : siksaan — **section** : bagian — **mortem** : kematian

.

.

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca!**

 **Mind to Review? :)**


	4. Victima

**Normal POV**

Belum saja Nagisa menyesali kepergian Karma, lagi-lagi rasa sakit di kepala membuat dirinya merasa sakit dan meronta. Seiring dengan itu, jarak mereka semakin menjauh. Gakushuu menyeret Nagisa menuju rantai tempat si surai langit terikat, dan kembali menguncinya dalam satu ikatan kuat.

Nagisa terus berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila, berharap ia tidak dijauhkan dari Karma. Bagaikan angin lalu, Gakushuu memanggil dua orang yang tak dikenal oleh Nagisa.

"Buang dia," Matanya melirik tajam pada mayat bersimbah darah. "Aku akan menyusul, ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan sekarang."

Kedua orang bermantel itu mengangguk, tangan mereka dengan sigap membawa mayat Karma dan menjalankan perintah.

"HENTIKAN!" Teriakan yang terkesan membentak itu keluar dari bibirnya. Gakushuu melirik Nagisa. "Jangan bawa dia! KUMOHON!"

Kedua orang tersebut tetap membawa pergi Karma, seolah telinga mereka tuli dengan ucapan Nagisa yang terkesan pilu dan menyesakkan. Rantai terus bergesekan seiring dengan gerakan brutal yang dibuat olehnya. Perlahan, tinggal mereka berdua disana; diiringi dengan lolongan Nagisa yang meminta Karma untuk dikembalikan.

Perlahan namun pasti, pemilik helai merah terang sudah hilang dari pandangan.

Gakushuu terdiam.

Nagisa terisak.

 _Akabane Karma sudah tidak ada._

Pikirannya kacau, napasnya sesak, keringat bercucuran, darah kembali mengalir—Shiota Nagisa hampir melupakan kewarasannya.

Rantai berkarat itu terus bergerak brutal, kakinya menendang-nendang udara, bibir Nagisa terus mengucapkan kata-kata kotor yang sangat mengerikan. Dan itu semua ditujukan untuk seseorang yang tengah berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau... brengsek." _Ah, bahkan lebih dari itu._ "KAU PEMBUNUH!"

 **PLAK!**

Sedetik setelahnya, pipinya memerah akibat tamparan keras yang diarahkan padanya. Gakushuu menampar Nagisa; hal itu membuat pemuda yang lebih kecil langsung terjatuh, berbaring di lantai marmer yang dingin. Tubuhnya gemetar karena rasa sakit; _tapi sakitnya tidak melebihi hatinya yang terluka._

Rambutnya yang tergerai kotor lantas kembali ditarik. Nagisa bangkit akibat tarikan Gakushuu yang tidak bersahabat. Biru bertemu ungu; tajam bertemu marah; senang bertemu kecewa. "Memang kenapa? Apa aku salah?"

Nagisa kembali dihempaskan. Tangan kecilnya langsung diinjak oleh kaki Gakushuu yang dilapisi oleh sepatu sekolah. Ringisan serta aliran darah kembali terdengar. Kembali, Gakushuu menatap tajam Nagisa yang terjatuh di depannya. "Dia iblis, Nagisa-kun. Salah satu sampah di dunia yang harus dimusnahkan." Ia mendengus. "Semua orang pasti berpikir begitu,'kan?"

 _Kaulah yang iblis, Asano Gakushuu._

Nagisa tak sanggup berkata apa-apa, tapi hatinya menyumpah-nyumpah.

Gakushuu berjongkok lagi, menatap Nagisa dengan pandangan sinis. Tangannya menyentuh pipi Nagisa yang sudah dilapisi oleh darah kering dan air mata mengalir. Sentuhannya berlanjut ke dagu pemuda itu; mengelusnya. Masih dengan seringaian, Gakushuu mengadahkan kepala hingga pandangan mereka nyaris bertemu. Nagisa tetap memandang ke bawah, tidak mau menatap iris ungu milik pemuda di hadapannya. Asano Gakushuu tidak terlalu peduli dengan itu semua; ia malah terus melanjutkan sentuhannya. Tangan yang sudah membunuh itu menekan-nekan kedua belah bibir Nagisa, dagu, dan akhirnya turun ke leher.

 _Sudah selesai, 'kan?_

 _Shiota Nagisa miliknya._

 _Hanya miliknya._

"Kau tahu, Nagisa-kun?" Gakushuu berbisik. "Aku menginginkanmu. Perasaan ini benar-benar ingin memilikimu..."

Ketika lidah itu terjulur, saat Asano Gakushuu mendempetnya ke dinding dan tangan itu mulai menyentuh seluruh tubuh—

 _"Karma-kun... tolong."_

—Shiota Nagisa hanya diam membisu.

.

.

.

 **TORTURE**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by Matsui Yuusei**

 **Torture by stillewolfie**

 **[Gakushuu & Nagisa & Karma]**

OOC, AU, yaoi, typo, etc.

 **—challenge: kucing, penguntit, vodoo, dan cinta pertama—**

.

.

 **SECTI** ON F **OUR**

(Victima)

.

.

Sinar mentari yang menyelusup dari balik jendela besi di ruangan itu membuat matanya terbuka. Manik biru yang hampa mulai menampakkan sinar kosong. Kembali, Nagisa terdiam. Meski ia tahu hari sudah menyongsong kehidupan baru, tetap saja kedua manik matanya tak bisa melihat secara langsung. Ia duduk bersimpuh disana, dengan keadaan diikat oleh rantai, serta mata yang tertutup oleh kain.

Mimpi yang sama kembali muncul dalam bunga tidurnya. Berulang-ulang.

Nagisa menghela napas berat. Setidaknya pemuda tersebut tak lagi melihat tragedi itu secara langsung. Semua sudah selesai, 'kan? Bila Nagisa disini, maka tidak ada korban lagi. Ia sudah menyakinkan semuanya. Maka dari itu, hari-hari akan ia lalui dengan cara yang sama pula; berdiam disana hingga malam menjelang.

Suara langkah kecil, hampir tak bersuara, tapi bisa didengar di gendang telinga. Nagisa tak mau menebak, tapi ia sudah tahu bahwa ada satu sosok yang akan mengunjunginnya pagi ini. Seekor kucing berbulu putih, berjenis _persia_ ; dengan manik merah delima serta tubuh gembul yang bulat. Ekor panjangnya berkibas, manik mengerjap kala mendapati sesosok manusia tak asing yang terduduk dengan keadaan mengerikan.

" _Meong_ ~"

Tanpa sadar, bahu Nagisa menaik.

 _Ia menyadari aura hewan itu._

Kaki-kaki mungilnya mendekati Nagisa, dan meletakkan satu benda yang sudah usang dan tak layak. Sebuah boneka manusia dengan sulaman asal, dibuat menggunakan benang serta manik-manik berbagai warna. Kulitnya sudah mengelupas, menandakan kapas-kapas yang digunakan sebagai fabrik tubuh itu terkeluar. Meski begitu, rambut serta kedua manik emas itu tetap berlaku. Boneka _vodoo_ versi Akabane Karma yang telah dibuat beberapa bulan lalu, telah muncul dan teronggok lemas di hadapan Nagisa yang tak bisa melihat benda itu secara langsung.

Kucing itu melipat kakinya, ia duduk dengan boneka Karma sebagai pembatas antara dirinya dan Nagisa. Seolah ia adalah seorang manusia, ia melirik wajah Nagisa yangs sudah diliputi oleh darah kering dan bekas air mata.

Mereka terdiam cukup lama.

"Apa... yang kau inginkan dariku?"

Bibir Nagisa tak tahan. Akhirnya, ia pun bertanya.

"Apa kau belum puas menghancurkan hidupku, Shiro?" Tersenyum miris. "Seharusnya, aku tidak bertemu denganmu malam itu."

Kalau saja, kucing ini mati di saat itu juga.

 _Seandainya Nagisa mengetahui masa depan, ia pasti tak akan membiarkan hidupnya dirusak oleh hewan yang tak berdosa._

"APA SALAHKU PADANYA!? KENAPA KALIAN MEMBUNUHNYA!?"

Tak ada yang menjawab. Teriakan itu menggema dan hilang tak berbekas. Shiro hanya terdiam tak bergerak, tapi ia menghentikan kibasan ekornya. Manik merah semerah darah Karma yang mengalir di lantai itu mengerjap. Namun ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang sangat tak asing baginya, lantas dirinya mundur dan mempertemukan Asano Gakushuu dengan Shiota Nagisa yang lagi-lagi meraung.

Gakushuu kembali berjongkok. "Kau sudah bangun, Nagisa-kun?" Pipinya disentuh. " _Ohayou_. Apa harimu menyenangkan, hm?"

 _Pertanyaan yang sama._

 _Pertanyaan yang seolah mengejeknya._

 _Memberikan firasat bahwa Nagisa diremehkan._

Nagisa menangis dalam diam.

Gakushuu hanya bisa tersenyum dibuatnya.

"Kau tahu? Hari ini merupakan bulan kelima setelah Akabane-kun mati, lho." Bahu Nagisa menegang. "Apa kau tidak berniat merayakannya bersamaku, Nagisa-kun?"

Nagisa hanya bisa menahan tangisnya lebih dalam setiap Gakushuu menyentuhnya. Pemuda itu kini hanyalah sampah masyarakat, yang disimpan dan ditunggu untuk membusuk secepatnya. Nagisa hanya bisa berharap untuk segera keluar, menghirup udara segar dan terbebas dari segala kekangan sial yang dibuat oleh putra tunggal dari kepala sekolah.

Dalam kesunyian, Asano Gakushuu menatap Shiota Nagisa dalam diam. Senyum terkembang, namun terasa berbeda. Ia sekali lagi mengusap ubun-ubun sang pemuda dan kembali menelusuri kedua pipi Nagisa. Gakushuu terdiam dan menghela napas.

"Nagisa-kun, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Gemetar, Nagisa tak menjawab.

"Kalau boleh memilih; ingin pulang... atau mati?"

Di dalam kegelapan, syok langsung melanda.

Kedua manik biru itu membulat dalam ikatan hitam, dan perlahan mengecil tak waras.

Gakushuu yang menyadari, lantas tahu bahwa Nagisa terjebak dalam permainan sekali lagi.

"Mana yang kau pilih, Nagisa-kun? Hidup atau mati?"

Jantung berpacu. Keringat kembali keluar dan seolah waktu berhenti di saat itu juga. Shiota Nagisa langsung dilanda kebimbangan berat. Entah mengapa pertanyaan tersebut membuatnya mati kutu. Ia ingin bebas, jujur saja; _tapi batin mengatakan ia harus menolak._

Apa-apaan itu?

"K-Kenapa?" Ia lagi-lagi gemetar. "Kenapa kau bertanya s-seperti itu...?"

"Hm, apa aku harus menjawab? Aku hanya ingin bertanya," Gakushuu terkikik. Nagisa menjerit dalam hati. "Karena sudah kukatakan; hari ini adalah peringatan kelima kematian Akabane-kun, bukan?"

"..."

 _Akabane Karma._

Seorang pemuda yang menemani hidupnya belasan tahun yang lalu. Mereka satu sekolah dari sekolah dasar hingga masuk ke SMA. Mereka berdua lengket bagaikan lem; hanya karena suatu insiden kecil saat masih di bangku awal, mereka terlihat akrab dan cocok untuk satu sama lain. Seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, mereka saling bergantung. Karma tak akan tenang kalau bukan bekal Nagisa yang ia makan, maka Nagisa juga merasa tidak nyaman bila disampingnya tidak ada Karma. Sejak saat itulah, seluruh seantero sekolah tahu bahwa mereka adalah sahabat sejati yang ikatannya benar-benar terjalin.

Tapi semuanya sedikit retak ketika salah satunya merasakan perubahan. Suara detak jantung yang cepat bila mereka saling bersentuhan. Ini semua bermula kala mereka duduk di awal bangku SMA. Shiota Nagisa yang pertama kali merasakan itu terlihat heran; namun perlahan ia tahu bahwa dirinya tengah jatuh cinta. Ya, ia menyukai sahabatnya, Akabane Karma. Hal itu membuat si biru muda syok dan merenungi perasaan yang ia putuskan akan ia pendam.

Cinta pertama yang selalu membuat Nagisa gugup dan nyaman; Akabane Karma.

Tapi ketika Karma mati, Nagisa merasa hidupnya tak berguna lagi.

Ia tidak ingin merasakan nikmat duniawi bila Karma sudah hilang dalam sejarah hidupnya.

Karena itulah, jawaban ia putuskan; dan air mata kembali jatuh karenanya.

"...Mati," Tangan terkepal. Ia tak menyadari bahwa senyum itu kembali tercipta. "Kumohon... bunuh aku, Asano-kun."

Lagi-lagi, ia membuat Gakushuu merasa senang.

 _Pemuda itu bahagia._

Ketika tangan itu terulur membawa sesuatu, saat kucing disana melangkah mundur; hawa dingin yang menusuk kepala membuat Nagisa menutup kedua mata.

"Aku mencintaimu, karena itu... aku akan menuruti perintahmu ini, Nagisa-kun." Seringai sinis dikeluarkan. "Selamat tinggal di neraka, pelacur sampah."

 **DOR!**

Suatu hantaman keras mengenai kepala. Nagisa terhuyung ke belakang dan merasakan tubuhnya jatuh begitu saja. Kepalanya berat, likuid merah merembesi kepalanya. Dalam ikatan itu, mata Nagisa mencoba untuk terbuka untuk ke sekian kalinya. Napasnya berat, ia merasa detak jantungnya samar-samar; dan Nagisa merasa inilah akhir hidupnya.

Nagisa merasa ia akan mati dalam waktu beberapa detik. Tapi ia tahu, bahwa semuanya tidak akan langsung berakhir. Belaian pipi yang begitu membuatnya mabuk, sebuah tangan besar yang membuatnya candu lagi-lagi membuatnya tersentuh. Dalam kegelapan, Nagisa dapat merasakan satu sosok yang hadir dalam alam bawah sadarnya. Seuntai merah, dengan manik emas yang begitu hangat menyambut; Akabane Karma datang dengan tangan terlentang untuk menjemput.

 _"Ayo pulang, Nagi."_

Senyum terukir indah seiring dengan kedua manik biru tertutup untuk selamanya.

.

.

 **~ challenge: torture ~**

.

.

Asano Gakushuu berdiri, dengan sebuah _revolver_ yang mengeluarkan asap di tangan. Ia hanya bisa memandang jijik manusia yang sudah tertidur selamanya itu. Ia berbalik dan menatap satu-satunya hewan yang terduduk di belakangnya; menunggu untuk diperintah. Mendengus sebagai awal permulaan, Asano Gakushuu melangkah dan melewati kucing _persia_ yang sudah bersiap untuk melakukan tugas.

"Sisanya kuserahkan padamu, Shiro." Langkah menjauh, kibasan ekor melaju. "Jangan sampai ada yang tersisa, lakukan sepenuhnya dan kuharap dagingnya masih segar."

Kucing itu berhenti melangkah, menoleh pelan pada sosok majikan yang sudah menghilang dari pandangan. Manik merahnya langsung berbinar, lidah berjulur dengan taring-taring siap menerkam.

" _Meong_ ~"

Suara lembut yang polos itu menggema dan digantikan dengan suara gigitan daging yang mencekam.

.

.

 **challenge fict: torture — end**

.

.

 **an absurd super mega ultra ooc notes:**

 **lol. saya ngakak baca endingnya waks. yah, tapi sejak pembuatan plot memang begini sih jadinya. jadi tolong, maafkan atas segala kekurangan ff ini ya, teman-teman. tapi makasih loh buat dukungan, favs, follow-nya! aaah seneng dan bahagia sekali rasanya dapat masukan dan komen kalian! hebat-hebat semua dan mampu membuat kokoro saya berbunga-bunga~**

 **maafkan saya kalau gak dibalas atu-atu. tapi percayalah, saya selalu baca komentar kalian semua kok. :')**

 **dan buat seluruh admin dari anime 100%, terimakasih karena sudah buat challenge luar biasa ini. sungguh, aku tertantang loh. meski hasilnya abal gini, tapi gak apa kan yak? muahahah. pokoknya makasihhh banyak! :* #dibuang**

 **ada omake di bawah. sampai jumpa di karya-karya assclass-ku selanjutnya ya. aku cinta kalian semua!**

.

.

 **omake**

.

.

 _Ini semua berawal dari malam itu._

Di tengah dinginnya bulan Desember, dengan butiran-butiran salju yang turun; seorang pemuda berdiri di jalanan yang ramai oleh pejalan kaki. Antena rambutnya sedikit bergoyang ketika salju jatuh menyusuri kepala, membuat Isogai Yuuma menghela napas kesal. Entah kenapa teman janjinya malam ini sepertinya akan sedikit terlambat.

Syal hitam kotak-kotak menghiasi leher disertai dengan pakaian ganda yang dipakai untuk memangkas dingin. Uap kecil keluar dari bibirnya, serta pipi yang memerah sedetik kemudian.

"Uh, Maehara lama sekali—"

Hawa kehadiran lain membuatnya mengatupkan bibir. Ia melirik ke bawah, dimana ia mendapati seekor kucing berbulu putih nan imut tengah bermanja-manja dengan celana yang ia pakai. Isogai terdiam sebentar, ia pun berjongkok dan memeluk kucing tersebut dengan senyuman.

"Kau kedinginan?" Jemari yang dilapisi oleh sarung tangan mengelus tubuh berbulu lebat. "Kau kehilangan majikanmu, ya?"

Kucing itu seolah sangat nyaman di pelukan Isogai. Ketika matanya terbuka dan mendengkur pelan, manik merah yang begitu indah langsung menabrak iris cokelat keemasan milik sang pemuda.

"Oh, kurasa iya." Isogai terkikik. " _Ne_ , kalau begitu—"

"Isogai-kun?"

Ketika namanya dipanggil, Isogai Yuuma langsung berbalik; mendapati seseorang dengan pakaian serba tebal tengah membawa payung hanya untuk sekedar menghindari salju yang jatuh. Iris _violet_ yang sangat dikenal, membuat Isogai tergagap tak jelas. "S-Selamat malam, k- _kaichou_! Anda—"

"Tak usah formal begitu, ini bukan sekolah." Senyum tipis milik Asano Gakushuu membuat Isogai tersenyum kikuk. Lantas sang pemuda antena melirik kucing yang bergelut di pelukannya.

"Kucing ini milikmu, _kaichou_?"

"Ya, namanya Shiro." Si bulu lebat berpindah tangan. "Sedang apa disini, Isogai-kun?"

"Ah, aku sedang menunggu Maehara-kun." Isogai menghela napas berat. "Ia berjanji untuk menemaniku mencari kado untuk natal nanti, tapi sepertinya dia agak terlambat."

"Oh?" Gakushuu mengeruk-ngeruk tubuh gembul Shiro. "Kalau begitu, sambil menunggunya, kau mau jalan-jalan sebentar denganku?"

"Eh?" Isogai tersentak kaget. Maniknya mengerjap-ngerjap. Seolah ini merupakan ajakan biasa, akhirnya Isogai menganggukkan kepala. "Kalau sebentar sih, sepertinya boleh."

Merasa ajakannya diterima, senyum kembali berpendar. "Baiklah. Ayo."

Seiring dengan salju yang semakin menjatuhi diri ke bumi, lantas kedua pemuda itu berjalan beriringan menuju arah yang tak diketahui.

.

.

 **torture — end**

.

.

 **super thanks:**

 **SheraYuki, dhinara73, RallFreecss, Ndong-chan, Richikko, 4Mekaliya-Chan.**

.

.

 **glosarium**

 **torture** : siksaan — **section** : bagian — **victima** : korban

.

.

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca!**

 **Mind to Review? :)**


End file.
